EEVEEloutions edited
by natathel
Summary: This is the same story as BemnalTheFallen's story but edited. it has a different ending. This is made With the permission from the original author. 18 years of age and up only. contains hentai,yuri. (anime sex) do not read if you are underage.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say thanks to BemnalTheFallen, for allowing me to edit and repost this story. If you want to read the Original Then click HERE

Please memorize their nicknames! I will switch in between real name and nick name

* * *

Espeon or Psy, (pronounced, as sigh) eldest: mature and wise beyond her years, Psy is sort of a mother to her younger sisters watching over them with her master, who's more of a brother to her. Espeon has fantasized about her master for 5 years now

Umbreon or Bree, second born: Bree is extremely playful when she wants to be, otherwise she's just plane shy. She huddles up in a corner most of the time, and watches everyone else from a distance, and has a sort of childish yet gothic demeanor. She is also whole heatedly in love with Rizo.

Flareon or Flare, Third born and considered middle child: Flare is feisty always ready for a fight, yet very affectionate and supportive when someone is hurting inside, she has wanted to fuck Rizo for about 7 years.

Vaporeon or Rayne (pronounced as rain) Fourth born: Vaporeon has a very friendly and kind personality, there isn't a single person or pompon who knows Rayne that doesn't like her. She also has had an eye on her master's waist for a few years now.

Glaceon or Crystal, fifth born: Crystal thinks highly of herself as a royal princess, and expects others to treat her as such, Glaceon likes lounging around like a royal family member with too much time on her hands, she also likes bossing others around, and comes up with the most devious plans to get what she wants, and she ALWAYS makes sure she gets what she wants, she is completely obsessed with her master and worships his very being, she feels that he is the only one worthy of her pussy as well as she being the only one worthy of his cock, and that they are destined to be together, she has wanted to be with him romantically longer then all of them.

Leafeon or Lu Lu (pronounced as Loo Loo) last born and 'baby' of the family: Lu Lu is very cute and adorable, she is the most playful of them all and is extremely dependant on the company of others, she sometimes has nightmares of being by her self with no one else around for miles, but she knows that her master will never leave her, out of them all, she is the only one who doesn't voice her desire amongst her sisters, of her fantasy with Rizo which she's only recently started having

WARNING! CONTAINS : LEMON, STRAIGHT, AND YURI, AND POSSIBLY YOAI IN LATER CHAPTERS, AND LOTS OF GROUP SEX WITH MULTIPLE EEVEELOUTIONS AND THEIR TRAINER!

_Disclaimer: I do not own micro soft, Death Note, Poke'mon or disturbed nor do I have any connections to said companies/band._

SUMMARY Alright this is my first lemon but not my first fanfic, and not my first human/non human hentai story, I intend for this to be among one of my greatest works, its going to start off as a one shot but will progress into something that others can give me requests on to add content anyway it starts off with a an eighteen year old trainer who received his first poke'mon at the age of eight, all six of them were eevees, (as his uncle was owned a daycare and they had too many so he gave the main character Rizo six eevees for his eighth birthday, and now at the age of eight-teen he is a veteran trainer with badges from all over, not to mention he beat the elite four, and in game terms they are all somewhere around level 90, each as a different eeveeloution Umbreon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Glaceon Personally I don't find Jolteon all that sexy and even as a kid I thought Jolteon looked more bad ass then cute but as for the others *shivers* man I'd fuck them all in a heartbeat.

READ THE SUMMARY! ELSE YOU WIL BE CONFUSED AS SHIT!

CHAPTER ONE! A sexy beginning -holding in your desires and punishing yourself for them will only serve to bring your downfall, let out the hungry beast you're trying to hide- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Rizo was just getting up, he looked into the mirror, he had short bleached white hair that was long enough for his bangs to barely cover his eyebrows, yellow eyes, lightly tan skin and nicely toned muscle he was about six feet tall with a hansom charming face, he spent most of the year in his home but he also for the spring lived out in the woods with his six pokémon, to keep their senses and instincts well in tact, it was thanks to this that they got so powerful, he looked over at his huge collection of badges as well as medals from the elite four and pokémon tournaments. He sighed in content and walked over to his bed, grabbed his pants and slipped them on, he didn't even bother showering on days like these when he didn't have to go into work (he worked as a game programmer) and didn't have any leads on new challenges pokémon wise.

(just so you know they are living in Veridian which upholds the 'poképhilia is illegal, immoral and just plane wrong' law… simple minded assholes…) Not that Rizo didn't think about it or even go so far as to sign on (with an alias) to an illegal site that made poképhilia porn it did make things complicated, as he looked at is eeveeloutions (which were all female) seeing their adorable faces as they cuddled one another rolling around on his living room carpet, so cute… so adorable…. So sexy, oh I bet it'd look so hot to see them licking each other's… BERILIUM, MAGNESIUM, FLOURINE, HYDROGEN, IODINE, SOIUM, CHLORINE! I thought viciously in my head, I had taken to thinking of periodic table elements to distract me from thinking of doing *gulp* that to… to their adorable little faces, their soft rumps, from head to ass their only four feet long, I bet their holes are nice and tight, oh if I could just bend them over the couch and pu- OXYGEN, CESIUM, AMERICANIUM, EINSTEINEUM, URANIUM! Sigh… this is what my life has been reduced to, sometimes fighting in matches, sometimes out in the wild enjoying the fresh air with my eeveeloutions, and sometimes at work, other than that I was locked in my room jacking off to poke' porn originally to get my mind off of my cute pokémon, oh if only… NO! NEVER! not worth getting arrested and loosing them forever, I love them so much, over the years they've become my family, I had long since moved out of my parent's house got a job and owned my own house but…

For some reason at round sixteen I started getting… urges, and every time Umbreon, or Espeon or Flareon, or Vaporeon, or Leafeon, or Glaceon went into heat, I avoided them like the fucking plague, we would stay in the house and I went up to my room and isolated my self from that particular one until the heat died down, at first I thought that maybe they were pleasuring each other but I soon found out that the others avoided the one in heat as much as I did, maybe they were shy? Non of them had ever… I mean they didn't really ever stray to far from me when we went out to the forest… I think they're virgins, although, there was one time when Flareon and Espeon were both in heat at the same time…(there's six of them its bound to happen some time) yes flash back time (told mostly from Espeon's point of view, as she is they only one who can talk-telepathically- I do have personalities for all eeveeloutions but as for actual dialog, only Espeon can hear it, unless of course its told from say Leafeon's point of view then obviously her thoughts will be typed and her speech is understandable by her sisters YES THEY'RE ALL SISTERES INCEST FEST!)

Espeon was moving up the stairs it was 9 o clock at night, Rizo and the others were watching TV. And she made her way to his room to give her self some pleasure,

Dammit! Fucking open! I fiddled with the door knob which was a little hard to do with my small paws (the following indicates the translation from pokémon sounds to English sounds for the sake of the reader, but just to make it cute, I'll switch in-between the pokémon's adorable sounds and actual English) "ES-ESP-ES-ESPION!-MOTHERFUCKER OPEN!" no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the door open, so resorting to my psychic powers, I calmed down got back on all fours and telekinetically opened the door, I rushed inside not even bothering to close it be hind me, I hopped up on master's bed took a big whiff of his scent from his pillows and began licking my dripping pussy, man I was in heat!

I licked as hard as I could oh the pleasure! Finally having release I was able to relax but only slightly, then I took my right front paw down on my itching clit, rubbed a while, and then shoved it in, I gasped at the bit but pain, but loosened at the new pleasure overwhelming my body and making me shake.

I began mercilessly driving my paw in and out of my pussy, pounding as best I could, I could only get a few inches of my paw in, but its was enough to satisfy my heat, after a while I began moaning "es….es…..pi…..o...nnn…nnnnnnnnn" I began fingering (well pawing) myself faster now, spreading my legs out and lying on my stomach with my paw underneath saying still as I moved my hips to fuck it. I could feel my climax coming "ES! ESPION!" I could feel it getting closer "YES!.. YES!" …..

Flareon could hear her sister's moans. Damn, she already has master's bed, lucky bitch, she gets to enjoy his scent when she cums. Grrrr! I gave out a raspy "flar…" as I entered the room, I wasn't going to let her have all the pleasure of basking in his scent! Flareon jumped into the room scaring the shit out of Espeon who immediately stopped masturbating, and just before cumming too, great she thought now I have to start all over again thanks to miss bad ass…"what are you doing in hear? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Flareon locked her muscles up like a cat and leapt up onto the bed "what you think you're the only horny one around here? My pussy's hungry too ya know" Espeon rolled her eyes, it was impossible to argue with Flareon so she just started over again with rubbing the soft padding of her paw on her now burning crotch

Flareon began giving her own flower some much needed attention with her tongue, but she could only shove a small portion of it inside, not anything glorious but enough to get the job done, then something… happened, at first Espeon thought it weird to masturbate with her sister licking her own pussy right next to her but now… now she was actually watching her just go at her own warm tight hole, and…. She started to like it! What hell is wrong with me? She's my sister let alone a girl… but… she looks so, so beautiful… Flareon looked up "the hell you looking' at?" Espeon looked away sharply and blushed. was she… watching me? She was! She was looking at me blushing as she pawed at her pussy watching me eat my own! What a fucking freak! Yet as I said it I felt my own cunt start to moisten more I looked at my pussy and dropped my jaw, THAT TURNED ME ON? WHAT? I couldn't believe my body, I got turned on from the thought of my own sister let alone another girl, watching me masturbate! Then I felt a compultion, and so did Espion, we both slowly moved our heads closer together, our snouts almost toucing Espeon thought in her head NO this is wrong! But I… I can't… stop moving. Finally their lips touched in a long passionate kiss, they kissed long and hard and slobbered all over eachother with their eyes shut tight, their toungues laping around eachother's mouths and exploring eachother's oral caverns, while saliva was falling to the bed inside her head again Espeon herd her voice no this is wrong, gross, weird, immoral, but then I heard another voice, but this one was darker, but it unmistakably came from the bottom of my heart 'you like it' at the thought she pulled away from the wet passionate kiss causing both eeveeloutions to pant for breath... she gave in, if she was a dirty sick whore who wanted to fuck her own sister then so be it. At least shed go down in pleasure, she knocked flarion to the ground and started laping non to gently at her pussy, she shoved her snout in, opened up a bit, and shoved her tounge, deep inside her sister, it felt tso good to flarion as she started moaning uncontrollably, Espion used her psychic abilities to stimulate Flarion's senses making the orgasm even more intense, Flarion wanted, no, NEEEDED more this rough treatment which continued until Flarion finally burst into her sister's mouth, leaving her face dripping with cum

She pulled away and smiled at Flareon, her mouth dripping with her sister's cum "that felt….*pant pant* so fucking….. good…" Espeon smiled "my tur-" before she could even finish, her sister went up to her mouth and licked all the excess white slight-ly reddish cum off her sister and then kissed her hard, they began swashing cum back and forth before finally swallowing equal amounts, then Espion was shoved onto her back as Flareon went down on her licking her lips all the while "oh your gonna love this" she said just before plunging into her sister's pussy with as much force and brutality their first kiss had been… after some time Espeon finally exploded juices from her cunt onto Flareon's mouth, so warm and so… strangely vanilla tasting…. They kissed swashed the cum then swallowed and, licked each other's faces clean before laying down next to each other satisfied "hey Flare?" "yea?" "I'm sorry for every mean thing I've said to you" "me too" "I love you" "I love you too" the sisters kissed and embraced for a nice slumber, it was then that Rizo walked up the stairs to see what all the commotion was and noticed them sleeping in each other's arms, innocent by itself but he also noticed the cum puddle on his bed, and immediately rushed to the bathroom to relieve some tension, as lewd thoughts entered his head. "damn that must have been hot! Oh man how much fun they must have had" Rizo indulged his fantasy knowing it was wrong but not caring as he pleasured himself.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! Man that was a nice beginning and as I said more sexiness and detailed love making in this chapter.

yay if the story had had more chapters by now then I would say "this is what we've been waiting for!" but alas this is only the second chapter, and your gonna love it!

P.S. my favorite of the eeveeloutions is Umbreon, she's so adorable! =w= not to mention sexy :d


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO! Tag Team! –oh to have two loving partners at once, tis lovely is it not? But be sure to include others if there are any, or you may end up unleashing a demon bent on revenge- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Rizo pushed the flash back out of his mind as he continued downstairs to see his eeveeloutions tumbling carelessly around his house, all except for Umbreon, 5 days prior they were fighting a Steelix in a cave and Umbreon (after kicking it's ass) finished it off with a mega kick, it got the job done but had some repercussions, apparently Umbreon hadn't shifted quite right and her right hind leg landed at a bad angle causing her body to loose its energy absorbing ability, and left Umbreon's leg as a mess of shattered bone, all of the tiny bones in her leg were broken but thankfully not individually severed, poke' center said that with her high level of power and incredible metabolism, she'd heal up completely by herself in about a week, but still put a cast on it so the bones would heal right. needless to say, she didn't feel like tumbling around, however at the sight of her master, she came walking awkwardly with only three feet over to his pants and rubbed her face up against them as she purred like a kitten. Rizo patted her head and went to sit over in his chair, at that Umbreon followed him and rested her head on his lap, Rizo stared into her cute red eyes and her adorable little face, soon his thoughts were plagued by the image of Umbreon sucking greedily on his cock, and pulling out just before his climax to cum all over her sexy face... NO! IMPURE THOUGHTS! I slapped myself across the face and Umbreon looked up at me concerned "oh heh heh... uh.. nothing to worry about it was just a fly" Umbreon seemed extremely unconvinced, she had long since taken to the Idea of wanting to pleasure her master, but knew of his reluctance, it pained her so see him in such heat but refuse to find release, oh if only he'd ask me I'd lift my tail for him in a heartbeat, Bree thought to herself.

but how to go about it? he seemed so distracted today, like very stressed up... hmm... maybe I should help relieve that stress tee hee! Umbreon thought connivingley to herself, she had a plan in mind. after tying his absolute hardest to resist the urge to unzip his pants and shove his cock into Umbreon's hot wet mouth, he got up from the chair and walked over to the radio and turned it on blaring it at top volume, he was obsessed with "Disturbed" it was his favorite band, and his poke'mon's too, occasionally they would go to night clubs on open mike night and play some of Disturbed's songs, Rizo would dress up as "The Guy" and sing while Espion used telekinesis to play the guitar, Flarion with a drumstick in her mouth and another wrapped in her tail would play drums and Umbreon and Glaceon would tip toe across the keys of an electric keyboard to get all of the additional sounds he needed, meanwhile Leafeon and Vaporeon would manage the amps and equipment shifting the gears and knobs to change sound at appropriate times, they were very good.

at the sound of their favorite band, his eeveeloutions went berserk, dancing jumping and bobbing their heads to "Two Worlds" /TWO WORLDS COLIDE WHENEVER I STEP TO THE FRONT!/ everyone was having a good time, and I went over to my weightlifting equipment and began working out, I figured there was no way in hell I would let cute little fox...dog...cat things get super powerful while I stayed scrawny, I also started learning martial arts like Muay Thai, and Ninjitsu I started huffing as I was going through my reps, meanwhile the eeveeloutions also started working out, tackling eachother and butting heads to test strength and agility, only sparring wise of course, and if any of them got to serious, I stopped it immediately.

/JUST TELL ME WHEN IIIITSSS FUUUUCKIIIIINNNG OOOOVERRRR TWO WORLDS COLLIDE-/ I felt my muscles rippling underneath me as the heavy metal music pushed me to go further and further, I could feel the blood flowing into my arms as I benched out 15 reps with 300 hundred pounds on before tiring out /TWO WORLDS ARE WARING IN ME... KILLING US NOOOOWWWWW OOHHH HO WOAOOOOO! TWO WORLDS COLID/ I went over to the refrigerator to whip up some breakfast for everyone, which wasn't easy since none of my poke'mon liked poke' chow, they each demanded two meals a day of meat, fish, or in Leafeon and Espeon's case, fresh vegetables, I pulled out one frozen magicarp for Glaceon and one that had been in the fridge for Vaporeon, then some raw venison for Flareon, Embreon, and then cut up some carrots, potatoes, and threw in some grapes and strawberries as a salad for Espion and Leafeon, Needless to say it was a bit pricey buying fresh magicarp and steaks (author note: don't ask which Poke'mon is beef I don't want to think about it since Miltank is on my top twenty most bangable poke'mon) for the week, but as a videogame programmer I made around 150 thousand a year, not to mention the prize money for tournaments (I don't care if you don't actually get prize money in the show or on the game, you do in this universe so na! : p) his poke'mon descended like starving dogs onto their food, Umbreon and Flareon fighting over the raw venison before ripping it in half and devouring their own portion. After they were full, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV so see if anything good was on demand, he settled on a fantasy flick involving fox demons fighting along side a human in hopes of saving his race as they had fallen in love with him. The movie lasted about two hours then he went back to listening

to music as he turned his 360 (what? a game programmer without every game device in the world? That would be retarded) He played online with his friend's for 4 hours before shutting it off, then he wrestled around with his Poke'mon teasing them with tickles and all having a good time, even Umbreon was coaxed out of her little corner to join the fun. 3 more hours later, all had started watching some random TV and Rizo had all of his pokemon cuddled up next to him with Umbreon laying lazily at his feet, Espeon curled up in a ball on his head, Flareon under his right arm, and Vaporeon under his left arm, Leafeon cuddling his leg, and Glaceon sitting ever royal like in his lap with her front paws crossed and looking at the TV with perfect posture, Glaceon always had a thing about thinking of her self as a posh and proper princess at about nine thirty everyone headed to bed, the eeveeloution sisters each had their own customer made rooms about half the size of Rizo's room and each with climates to match their respective elements Flareon with her heated up room and small cozy bed with thick blankets for cold nights, Vaporeon who quite simply had a small pool for a room, the walls and floor were tiled with a deep aqua and the ground had luke warm water about an inch high as well as a pillow in the center with water proof material around it, Leafeon had a small safari in her room, with grass covered floor and a small patch of soft moss for a bed as well as a small shrubbery for a pillow,

Umbreon had a normal room painted black with a small Eevee sized bed and covers, Espion glow in the dark star shaped objects attached to the sealing giving it a night sky look, and a normal bed to lay in with covers. Glaceon with a temp. controlled floor with water in it frozen solid, and an ice sculpture of a mound with an indentation in it of a curled up Glaceon, the indentation was just right for Glaceon to fit half of her body in as she rested curled into a ball on her side.

But tonight Umbreon and Espeon weren't going to sleep just yet, they had both devised a plan to get into master's bed regardless of whether or not he wanted it. They quietly moved silent as predators through the dark hallway, it was 11 o clock at night, and Espeon opened the door with telekinesis then moved in with Umbreon keeping the darkness hugged to them drowning out all noise, once they were at the foot of his bed, Espeon went to work, she invaded Rizo's mind giving him a wet dream of Umbreon and Espeon rubbing their pussys together on his fully erect member, the feeling was so good he was about to cum when Espeon broke the dream causing him to wake up, but as soon as he did, Espeon and Umbreon were on his bed "! Um… uh….. w-what are you guys d-doing in here?" Espeon spoke telepathically "now don't you get shy master, we know how you've been looking at us, and we feel the same about you" this utterly shocked Rizo he couldn't believe what he was hearing "wh-what? But you umm…. No non on no no no no no this is wrong!" Rizo tried to push his blankets down, he was still horny from the dream… hey yea! Maybe I'm still dreaming! I shut my eyes tight and hard trying to wake up but in vain as every time I opened my eyes there they were, and wait a minute, they were walking up to me seductively swaying their hips as Espeon telekinetically tore the sheets off of her master as well as his boxers,

Umbreon licked her lips, "who should go first?" Espeon looked smiling at her sister, "hmm… well how about you live out your fantasy then get some tongue while I take a round and then we'll go from there" "YAY!" Umbreon cried out the only thing Rizo heard was "Um.. Umbreon Um um umbre" "es es peon pe espeon es espeon peon es" "BREON!" though he had worked up a bond between them all to understand them if they looked him in the eye and said a phrase or small sentence, he had no fucking clue what they had said and he got a little uncomfortable as he saw Umbreon's red eyes glaring hungrily into his own, suddenly Rizo sat up, pushed his back to the headboard and slightly spread his legs out before placing his hands at his sides completely immobilized, he also noticed that he was glowing with an aura, what the hell? I thought to myself "e….Espion… are… you…. Para…lyzing…me?" a demonic grin slowly etched itself on Espeon's face confirming his suspicion, not only that but she had forced him to present his cock to Umbreon who now pranced cheerfully over to said member, now she would finally live out that wet dream she had so many times, she thirsted to swallow her master's cum, she put both of her small paws one on each of his legs as she started to slowly lick at his tip, eating the pre cum as she did so, he moaned a bit from the pleasure but a million thoughts were going through his head, 'what if someone finds out? What if the other girls are disgusted? Why am I enjoying this so damn much?' he realized then that his position

Was intended to give him full view of Umbreon giving him a blow job, just as he had fantasized about when he masturbated almost every day for a month now, her smooth ruby red eyes stared up at him in an adorable look as she lapped at the bottom of his member then slowly up the shaft catching the foreskin in her mouth then sucked on it a little before releasing it, she wanted him to watch her work, an she wanted to see his face when he came, not only was the sensation amazing, but staring into her mesmerizing eyes drove him whiled, not only was she sexy but so fucking cute. Umbreon finally broke eye contact to take some of his member into her mouth, Rizo gasped as he felt his head inside of her very warm moist mouth, he felt a heavy coat of saliva over her fangs giving them so much lubrication that is was impossible for them to cut flesh as his cock slid in and out of her mouth, and actually, the feeling of her teeth gently grinding his cock felt amazing, and after she went a little deeper, he felt the roof of her mouth, the ridges massaging his cock and her soft tongue moving up and down his shaft as she applied pressure to his member and finally took more of his manhood into her mouth finally going down to the hilt,

After this she began bobbing her head up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace, she wanted to torture him with anticipation make him beg for her to go faster, and eventually she got her wish, against all reason in his mind he said softly "please… faster, swallow my dick" satisfied Umbreon happily obliged, deep throating him and bobbing faster and faster, while grinding her tounge against his shaft in a circle plus pushing up on hit forcing the top of his cock to be mashed against the ridges on the roof of her mouth, all of this was enough for Rizo to feel his climax coming, but he tried to hold it in, he wanted to keep feeling this paradise that his Umbreon and thrown him into, he wanted to grab her head and fuck her mouth till he came right down her throat, then he looked and her with her eyes shut tight, as she bobbed her head faster and faster, this cut, sexy sight combined with the feeling of his head goind down her even hotter and much tighter throat was too much for him, he bucked his hips forward finding he could move again, Umbreon pulled away just in time to see her master's face as he climaxed, she quickly put a paw on the bottom of his shaft and pumped the fluid out of his tip as she stood in front of his with her mouth wide open hungry for his thick hot seed, most of his she got sprayed directly into her mouth, but after three long streams, her face was plastered, she swallowed all the cum that was in her mouth, then her sister, now hornier then ever after watching the little show

Walked over and licked the cum off her sister's face, they swished the cum back and fourth before Umbreon sucked most of it and her sister's saliva into her mouth, hopped onto her masters chest, and before he could react, she planted her lips on his, and began swishing the cum/saliva moisture in-between both of their mouths, Rizo was strangely aroused by this, the thought of his Umbreon, much more than a pet, his own sister practically, dominating him by forcing him to taste his own cum as well as her and her sister's saliva in the end she sucked it all back into her own throat then gulped it down panting afterwards, she was as horny as her sister,

She hopped back down to his crotch for another round, but this time, she and her sister decided to give Rizo a treat, Psy and Bree both bent their heads down and started laping at his cock instantly making it hard again, the both started laping their tongues around the foreskin and each took a different side as their noses and lips touched from either side of his cock, and they started bobbing their heads toward the ceiling then towards the ground, as they stuck their tongues out laping around his manhood and making out at the same time, they both slobbered drool all over eachother's faces as well as their master's cock, Rizo resisted arching his back at the pleasure, he wanted to watch his Umbreon and Espeon give him a double blow job, he had once seen a porno where something like this had happened and ever since he had wished he was in the actor's position, well now he was! And felt better then he could have possibly imagine, Espeon took a bold move, as she broke, mouth to dick to sister's mouth contact and took the head of her master's member into her mouth, when she did this he gasped at the intense tightness of her mouth, she sucked as hard as she could, this round was just for him. Meanwhile Bree went in sideways wrapping her mouth and lips around the throbbing cock that her sister was sucking.

And began lapping at the base, then sliding her tongue up and down his manhood as her sister gave attention to the head, finally Rizo lost control, it was too much, too sexy, he gave into the impulse to arch his back and blew his load into Psy's mouth, three loads infact, and she was only able to swallow some of the first before the rest drooled down onto her sister's face, then Psy pulled away, tagged her sister's paw and sat back, licked her own face clean and rested patiently waiting for her sister to take her turn

Umbreon needed release, she dashed up to Rizo's mouth for her turn. first she kissed her master passionately then turned around as she slowly placed her sweet pussy on her master's face and shuddered at the feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed her as Rizo stuck his tongue deep into Bree's ebony pussy, it was spicy with flavor, almost cinnamony, as Rizo lapped happily at his Umbreon's pussy, Psy began to get impatient with arousal, she needed release, Espeon moved over to Rizo's now unoccupied cock, and gave it several pumps with her paw to get him hard again she then she sensually licked the tip of his manhood as the pre started cumming out in little droplets, bringing the salty flavor into her mouth and moving it around until it went down her throat, she looked up to see her sisters cute face eyes shut and mouth open moaning in pleasure as her pussy was being eaten like ice cream.

She was loving every second of it, and seeing her sister getting to mount Rizo got her even more turned on, and soon her body quivered with convulsions until finally she came all over Rizo's face, and he licked up every drop of her sweet cinnamony cum. Afterwards she collapsed onto her side on the bed spent and satisfied, but her sister wasn't even close to done, Espion motioned for her master to grab her hips, Rizo took the hint and picked her up, then slowly lowered her onto his throbbing member he felt her tight cavern as he inched deep inside of her soon he broke her cherry, but she didn't react to it any more than the rest of the inching

Finally he reached the hilt and Psy was shaking as tremors of pain and pleasure possessed her body, demanding that she hop up and down on her master's cock. She was all too happy to sate the hunger, she bucked her hips forward and up, then back and down and to the sides grinding the large member inside her until Rizo started lifting and lowering her small body up and down on his shaft, she was impossibly tight, and extremely warm, and he loved every moment that he was inside her, she was laying with her belly parallel to the bed and staring deeply into her masters eyes, "this feels so good Rizo… I love it!" she thought to him telepathically Rizo smiled as he was panting and starting to pump her harder on top of him, "you should be in my position, your so fucking tight… and so warm" these words increased Psy's lust even more, she used her psychic powers to increase both their pleasure two fold and began whimpering at the pleasure over whelming her, she began thinking all sorts of obscenities into her master's head "fuck me like the dirty little slut I am" "I want your cock as deep as it can go, fill me with your yummy hot seed, fuck your horny little bitch!" "RAM ME! PULVARISE MY CUNT! MASH IT TIL I BLEED!" she thought all of this dirty talk into his mind in the most seductive voice he had ever heard she even started spewing such dirty talk to the point where it would have been offensive had he not been pounding her sweet pussy.

"oh YES! I want to piss in your mouth as you bite my tight little pussy! shove that slutty cock into me AS HAR AS YOU CAN!, fuck me you horny BITCH! screw your little pet you sick fuck! You like fucking pokemon don't you? Well SHOW me how fucking much you like it!" the voice she used with the squirming of her body and the moans from her snout mixed together and made the obscenities sexier and sexier with each one, she started crying out with each thrust "ESP! ESP! ESPIOOOOON!" he started slamming her down on his cock harder and faster with each thrust until finally she felt her climax reaching her, at this point she started constricting her walls to the point that Rizo thought she was going to tear his dick off, she started spasming her cavern walls creating an unimaginable amount of pleasure as they both climaxed at the same time, sending them both over the edge as Psy's cum plastered his legs and the bed beneath them "EEEEESPEEEOOOOOOON!" Psy screamed with-no concern for the other residents of the house-as she felt her orgasm almost knock her out, he filled her up with his sticky hot cum and felt it flowing out of tight cave and drizzling onto the bed the Espeon collapsed onto Rizo's chest panting and panting she could barely concentrate enough to use telepathy "that…. Was… s-so… fucking…. Goooooood…." "yea *pant pant* it was…." Rizo picked her up and kissed her passionately before holding her to his chest, then he reached over and picked Bree (who had passed out after the orgasm) up, rolled over to his side and with the now sleeping adorable Umbreon and Espeon in his arms, he fell into a peaceful slumber cuddling the Poke'mon he considered his sisters

….A shadowy figure appeared at the door way, one of the other eeveeloutions, seeing what had made the sound, then she dashed for her room and slammed it shut in utter rage, someone was disgusted with what she had just seen, or perhaps… Jealous?

END OF CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE! Rivals! –do not blame others for your own faults and should you have feelings for another, then voice them, before it's too late- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

"ARRGGHHHHHH!" Glaceon screamed as she stomped on the ice in her room how? How could they do this to me? TO ME? CRYSTAL! I am the fucking Queen of this place! How dare they seduce and rape my mate! (she refuses to believe that Rizo consented) they know how much I love him so then why? "Gla…. Gla *sob* ceon…*sob*" I began weeping hysterically, I couldn't believe that my own sisters would betray me like that, especially Psy! She was practically a mother to me and now…. She…. With him….. "g…..l…." tears fell and froze into ice droplets as they hit the ground, she collapsed onto the ground after puking at the memory, had it been only Umbreon that's one thing, yes she would be mad and Bree but after a suitable punishment she could forgive her, but Psy…. And not only that but Psy bringing Bree in with her? My sisters… one of them practically my mother…. UGHH! I shivered again at the thought, I wanted to vomit again but had nothing left, I slumped over to my bed, that my love (she's thoroughly convinced that Rizo has the exact same feelings for her as she does for him) made for me, I fell into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

-Next morning- I woke up starving since I had lost my dinner the night before. And I was NOT in a good mood, I headed downstairs as my sweet prince got breakfast for everyone ready, I slumped over to a corner while everyone else was having a good time, after I forced myself to choke down some breakfast, (I really wasn't in the mood for eating but I didn't want to risk the side effects of starving myself) I isolated myself much like Umbreon ugh… BREE! I spat the word in my mind, I was more enraged at Psy but Bree still betrayed me too, I had to get revenge on both of them, and also…. Yes… it's been too long that my sweet prince and I have courted one another, then it's settled! Tonight I shall mate with my love! Oh how I would like to keep teasing him, but perhaps he responds more to… physical applications, perhaps I just need to give him the fuck of his life and that will snap him out of the brainwashing that the seductresses have put him through, and make him realize his true love for me (wow she's really quite convinced that he's interested in her isn't she? Lol)

…. Espeon approached me… "hey hon what's wrong? Your mind is giving off some pretty bad vibes…" some pretty bad vibes? I drew my head back disgusted, I wanted to be nowhere near her I absolutely hated her after what she had done, she would be lucky if I would ever consider her a sister ever again. I growled a bit as she came closer, I could see that Espeon thought that only made me look cute, damn my adorableness! "Crystal what's wrong?" "what's wrong? WHATS WRONG!" I screamed, then stormed out of the room mumbling quite loudly a million different things that were wrong, I'm sure they came out as incomprehensible grunts but I did not care a bit.

I needed to get a way from that bitch and think… "hey you think she's not feeling well?" Lu Lu asked concerned "no, knowing her she probably just didn't like the fish or something" Psy giggled out. "that is rather like her huh?" the Leafeon retorted "wait couldn't you read her mind?" Flareon asked "no, she developed some kind of willpower to block me years ago, it was pretty fun though, she used to get mad all the time when I looked into her mind, it was weird though, she could always tell when I was probing, she's really a smart cookie, if only she wasn't so high and mighty then she wouldn't come off as so cold…." Espeon started giggling at her own joke, and even though she was laughing to, Flareon said "that was stupid joke *giggle*" all three started bursting out with laughter,

Just listen to them! Laughing out there, I bet they're talking about me… all of them…. Well ok Lu Lu probably doesn't have a clue but Psy and Bree… hm… I think I got and Idea!...

"Well you know what?" Flare thought to Psy "huh?" "I think she's cute!" Espeon dropped her jaw "your… your kidding…. Little miss perfect?" "yea, she looks so adorable when she gets mad, and I wouldn't mind eating her out…" Psy felt very uncomfortable, so far, Flare was the only girl that she thought about in 'that way' (they had had sex several times after that little 'incident' but only when Psy was in heat, Flare seemed to be full on bisexual, and she liked it!) "I don't know it's just… ever since then I have been thinking about our other sisters and well…. I think I would like to fuck Crystal!" Flare thought to her "geeze, you're more of a perv than Rizo… and he's got enough poke'porn on his computer to start his own xxx store" "yea but… I don't know she just seems… like she really needs someone to love her, both emotionally and physically, besides I think a good fuck will get her to ease up a bit."

…. All righty then! My plan is solid! Now to get them to not suspect a thing, here goes my acting talents! I walked into the room with a big smile on my face "hey guys!" her sisters all turned to her and Psy walked up to her "umm…. Are-" "yep! I'm sorry Psy I wasn't in a good, mood, I had and embarrassing dream and was quite flustered, I didn't really want to talk about it. I'm terribly sorry for worrying all of you" I gave a blush and watery eyes "I feel so shamed" all of her sisters rushed over to her to give her comfort. Yes! That's it, suck up the bullshit you mindless drones! Then Espeon spoke "I'm glad you're ok I care a lot about you and I'll always be here for you" I gave an innocent smile "thanks dear sister that means so much to me…." YOU FUCKING TREACHEROUS BITCH! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T FREEZE YOUR ASS AND BITE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF! I continued to smile and joined my sisters in the friendly tumbling around.

Rizo made it to his work, and started working on his current project, "the shredder" a videogame featuring a main character who can transform into a werewolf "jeeze this shit is more complicated than people think…." I concentrated hard as I set in each of the coding and tested the result, once I believed it to be perfect, I sent it over to the next programmer for the next session, and finally in ended up in the hands of the designers, then it was their problem.

One of my friends came over to me "hey dude what's up?" the friend in question is a 26 year old woman named Clair with long black hair, brown eyes, and quite large breasts , she spent four years in college for her training as a graphic artist, as for me, I finished high school two years early and attended an online college year round and got my bachelor's degree somewhere around my eighteenth birthday, lucky me huh? Any who I swear she likes me… every day she waits for me at the entrance, then talked my ear off at lunch and sometimes came over to bug me while I was at work, I was flattered by the attention but it got annoying very fast "ugh… Clair can you just let me work for one day?" she pouted "NO! I must annoy you until you go into a coma! Then I can take you to my house and take care of and do whatever else I feel like!" thinking that this bordered on sexual harassment I got up and went to the bathroom.

After washing my face I was caught off guard by Jordan another one of my weird set of friends, he came up behind me and picked me up in a hug and kissed my neck "hey sexy!" he put me down and I turned around even more annoyed then before, Jordan had brown hair styled like he was in an anime or something, it quite honestly looked like L's hair from deathnote, except brown, he had deep green eyes, and average height, he had medium build and wore a long sleeve button up white shirt that he left open near the neck to as he put it 'be smexier' I normally I would have sighed and walked out of the room but instead I just laughed "oh! What's got you in such a good mood?" "well you know how I said that I would never you know…." "wait… you actually screwed them!" "shhh! Not so loud and yes I did.. well… they screwed me more like it" "awesome, dude you're so fucking lucky, you got six fucking eeveeloutions! Do you how popular they are!" he was referring to poke'porn he was a fellow poke'philiac, but unlike I had done until recently, He wasn't chaste, he screwed his male absol and female zangoose every chance he got, sometimes even did it with poke'porn playing on his flat screen when he hooked his computer up to it!

yes, Jordan was bisexual, like most of the poke'philiac's in this world and admittedly, me among them, I thought sometimes about screwing a male pokemon, maybe a wild one out in the forest, in heat, most of the ones in the wild were ok with it, you just had to ask, as I had found out from some of my other friends on the site. But I had trouble fucking my own pokemon whom I already had a trusting relationship with, maybe that was why I was reluctant, maybe I felt I was betraying that trust, but as last night proved, they felt the same desires for me that I felt for them, or alt least Psy and Bree…. I wonder, what about the others?

I was snapped back into reality from Jordan's fingers snapping in my face "come on dude let's get to lunch I'm hungry" "lunch doesn't start for an hour…" "I know, I wasn't talking about hungry for foo-" I slammed the bottom of my fist onto the top of his head "you know if you said that to a girl you'd get much worse" Jordan rubbed his head "jeeze you don't have to be a spaz I was just messing with you" I shook my head and walked out the door, it was nothing personal, well that was the problem, I liked Jordan as a friend but not romantically, and meaningless sex with a guy or girl who I wasn't involved with was NOT my thing, unless it were a pokemon but that's different…. Isn't it? I pondered this as I went back to my desk and continued my work. At lunch I laughed and joked with my friends and finally at the end of the day I went home, but not exhausted or tired really, my work never really took any energy out of me, I loved my job and I was good at it, I had a sense of fulfillment every time I walked out of that building, that I had accomplished something, and had fun doing it.

So I decided to bring my girls to the night club, got my make up and hooded disturbed jacket on and went on stage as 'The Guy' while my girls got their places and I stepped to the front with the lights on me, I noticed a very muscular and kind of cute guy with short brown hair who looked almost as if he was in the service, and indeed he had a combat knife and a handgun strapped to him, he went (accompanied by a female Lucario who also looked like a soldier) over to the back room entrance that was only for staff, kicked the door open, went inside, and slammed it shut hm… must been someone causing trouble and they called security, oh well. It was open mike night and I never felt more like singing my heart out, that little sex fest with Umbreon and Espeon left me extremely refreshed, and feeling like… like I was alive! All the years of pent up sexual tension finally released as I fucked my pets/sisters It felt so good, I got up to the mike, the girls started playing and I sang with all my heart to "warrior" and then "Pain redefined" sing along if you know the words! Lol get it? They're typed so how can you not know them, after the beginning of the song I looked up into the lights, and felt the adrenalin flooding me like a river, I felt so powerful /BURNING UP SHA-KING WITH THE FEVER! IN THE REALM OF PAIN I AM THE-DECIEVER! AND I LATHER MYSELF UP SO I CAN BELIEVE HER! BUT SHE DISSASSEMBLES MY-LIFE…./ so much power it was as if I was flying in the sky, the crowed whistling and cheering me as I continued to sing, I pointed at the crowd /MEMORIES DON'T LIE! DON'T YA KNOW THAT MEMORIE'S DON'T LIE! AND YOU KNOW THAT MEMORIES DON'T LIE!../ My heart beat a million times a minute /PAIN REDEFIIIIIIINED!...UgH! UgH!.../ I kept singing my heart out, and my girls joined in the ecstasy of the crowd /hhhand I know… sweet shadows, we are far but frightened by the sooound, of footsteps on the-Pavement-of-our-liiiives! I STAND AND FIIIIGHHT! IM NOOOT AAAFRAID TO DIE! EEELOOO KAIIII! BURRY MEEEE TOONIIIIIGGGHHT! AND PLEASE BE-LIEEVE ME, THAT THE WOOORLD DE-CIEVES MEEEEE, DON'T SANT ME UP, JUST (BREATH? BLEED?) MEEE….PAIN REDEFIIIIINED!... UGH UGH….. UGH UGH!.../ the music ended and I felt very light headed, but strangely refreshed like I could take on the world, finally we made it home

And I started getting everyone's dinner ready "Glaceon!" Crystal started speaking to me in the short phrase language I had developed with my Eeveeloutions, "I'll make dinner" "are you sure? Its kind of hard with you're size your goind to have to jump around the whole kitchen" "it's ok!" the rest of the girls looked at their sister, questioningly, she had never cooked for any of them before. Psy walked over "umm… not that any of us doubt you buuuuut… well… you haven't exactly cooked before" "no problem! I've seen prince Rizo cook a thousand times I can do it!" Espeon smiled "all right then"

Half hour later Crystal was finishing up. All right girls just a little sleeping potion I made with some herbs from the forest, and… there! Now they'll be out cold for the rest of the night! And as for those conniving Umbreon and Espeon… a little something extra for revenge before I mate with my sweet prince. I added a little something 'special' to those plates and called everyone in for dinner

"woah!" everyone exclaimed as they walked in, it all looked amazing! The fish and steak were even fried "wow Crystal! You did a good job!" Rizo said before patting his Glaceon on the head causing her to blush and smile real smugly "oh it was nothing!" those idiots soon I'll have my prince all to myself! "well dig in everyone!" everyone did so, and exclaimed at how good everything was, although Bree and Psy tasted something strange in their dishes but couldn't pick it out, must have been some kind of random spice she threw in without reading the label, she isn't exactly a cook

Afterworlds they all sat down at the couch and watched TV like they always did, until suddenly everyone fell asleep, except for Glaceon who had gone to the bathroom. Rizo chuckled "well… we did have a long night at the club oh well… I picked them all up, and put them in their rooms, but when I went to check on Crystal…. She wasn't there… hmm I thought. Odd… oh well she probably fell asleep outside, it's not quite spring yet so I suppose it's cold enough for her to be quite comfy, I walked into my room to find a surprise… "Crystal! What are yo-" she cut me off "oh my sweet prince finally we have time alone together!" "huh?..." was all I could say, and then it hit me I palm faced myself DUH! All these years she called herself the princess, and me prince Rizo, how could I be so stupid! She's wanted to fuck me longer then Bree or Psy! Well then… I think I've kept the poor girl waiting long enough, when I started getting my urges the first Eevee I fantasized about was Crystal (back then she wasn't evolved yet) I decided that since I got my special treatment of the double blow job yesterday, I would play out Glaceon's fantasy instead of mine

I walked over to her and picked her up and kissed her on the lips, "well then me' lady, your prince is here" her face was priceless! She just about passed out blushing, I'm guessing she wasn't expecting that "y-y- oh Rizo… I love you so much, I have loved you, longer than the others they can't possibly understand how hard it's been sitting idly by wanting to be with you and at the same time not being able to" she turned away and actually had a tear fall "I I- I just love you…. So much, for so long… so many years I've been wanting you…. But you distanced yourself, I know you probably had a good reason but, oh how it ached me so!" this time I was the flustered one, I had no idea… I had no idea that she felt this way, she had always seemed close to me, closer infact than all the others and I've just.. ignored her love this whole time… she was so faithful, and then…. And oh God! I had fucked her sisters! Oh what if… what if she had somehow… then it came to me I could have sworn I saw a figure in the door way… and then… then I…

Oh man, that sight must have destroyed her… and WAIT! She made dinner… oh no… I knew about hers in the forest that could put pokemon to sleep, I just hoped she didn't put anything lethal in Psy and Bree's food... "ummm. You didn't… p-poison your sisters did you" She looked sharply up at me angry, then relaxed and giggled "oh relax Rizo I just knocked them out, though I suspect those bitches Umbreon and Espeon are going to have a very rude awakening in the morning heh heh.." I was a little concerned that she would spike her sister's food but then I remembered the reason, oh how it must have pained her to see that…

I embraced her tight "I'm so sorry… I… I had no idea that you felt this way… I-….. I'm sorry, I…. I love you too" those words shattered Glaceon's icy heart, she felt… warm… on the inside, she hadn't felt this way since the first time she had fallen in love with her master, Rizo may have wanted to fuck all his sisters for a long time but Glaceon…. He had always cared a little more about her, liked her a little more then the others, he… he loved her, maybe even was IN love with her and this whole time he had been afraid to let himself see it, thinking that she would be repulsed at a human, let alone one who she considered to be her brother, confessing his love for her, and yet… she felt the same way

"oh my little princess" I hadn't called her that in a long time "I-i-im so sorry, I-*sob*had never*sob* thought that *sob* you shared my love" I started crying hysterically. 'he….. he actually loves me?' Glaceon couldn't believe her ears, she had always told herself that he loved her the way she loved him, but to find out that he actually thought that way too. No it was even more! He thought the 'exact' same thing as her, he didn't know if she loved him as much as he did her, and she didn't know if he loved her as much as she did him

And now they both confessed their love, they cried into each other's arms for a while then after the sobbing was over they kissed passionately, "oh my sweet sweet prince… I-I'm so happy!" Rizo smiled "so am I my beautiful princess" I cupped her head and we kissed again, and then again, and then Crystal remembered why she knocked her sisters out, she nudged his chest with her snout "you know… they'll be out like a light all night long"

I smiled "all right then, lets seal our union with cum" she giggled and I layed down on my back, took my cloths off and threw them onto the floor, I ran my fingers through her deep blue fur, which was soft of velvety she began licking at my cock as I petted the top of her hair enjoying the softness of the fur and the feeling of her tongue around my manhood, she wasn't as good as Bree but she managed to bring me to my climax, I arched my back and she accepted the load into her mouth swallowing as much as she could before the rest sprayed onto her lips and my waist.

Then she hopped up to my mouth and demanded that I lick her face clean, how could I resist? I lapped at her face until it was 'crystal' clear. Then we kissed and swashed the cum back and forth before we swallowed equal amounts, her breath was surprisingly hot on my mouth as she kissed me more, then she turned around an shoved her but in my face, I opened my lips and tasted hers, her pussy I swear to Arceas tasted of raspberry ice-cream, but was just a tad bit colder, my tongue shivered and I wondered how my dick would fair in the blizzard of her pussy but I decided I'd just warm it up with my tongue

I stuck my hot moist tongue into her equally moist but freezing cavern, I lapped around the edges of her pussy, the smell was that of winter snow and the taste of ice cream encouraged me to explore further, I could feel as well as here Crystal moaning at the feeling of a hot tongue in her cold pussy, she buried her face in my stomach as she quivered and shook at the ecstasy filling her

She finally brought her head up and started screaming as I hit her sweet spot and began tongue fucking her once I realized what a treasure I had discovered She moaned at the top of her lungs and began crying out in a low raspy "GLA!... GLA!... GLACEON!" I had never heard her sound like this, it was distorted and primal, almost animalistic, yet it turned me on like nothing before, I wasn't just fucking a pokemon, I was fucking a natural born animal! And I was enjoying every second of it

Finally she came and plastered my face, I licked up all of her yummy cum which tasted of orange sherbet. Now her cunt was nice and warm, I flipped her around, grabbed her hips and brought her to my dick, I gently eased my lover onto my cock and inched my way in, with her body squirming in pleasure the whole way she gave out adorable little sounds like a fox being tickled even as I popped her cherry on her way in she only gave a mild yelp then went back to moaning, and once she was at my hilt, I began violently slamming her up and down onto my manhood, I couldn't resist it anymore, I needed to pleasure her with my throbbing cock

Her tongue was hanging out and she was thrashing her head about as she neared her climax, she began moving her walls around my cock messaging it as she did so creating an unimaginable amount of pleasure I fucked her harder and faster as she screamed into the night "GLACEOOOON!" finally she came, and at the same time she squeezed her wall tight around me, practically milking my cum out, pouring it deep inside of her, filling her up until my hot thick seed oozed out of her satisfied pussy around my cock. She collapsed on top of me panting.

I pulled her off slowly and she gave an audible gasp then a sigh of sadness as the head of my cock popped out of her "th…that was nice…" "yea….. hey Crystal?" "yea?" "I love you my princess, with all my heart" she smiled warmly and brightly at that then rested her head on my chest, but after a while she rubbed her tail on my cock "hm? What you not spent yet?" I asked her chuckling "oh but my dear prince! You have yet to penetrate all three of my holes! And we certainly can't have that now can we?"

I got hard again at the thought of her tight tight asshole around my cock, I immediately got up and flipped her on her belly with her hind legs off the side of the bed, and me standing right beside her on the ground, and then I used the love juice of our last encounter to lube up her tight hole as well as my own manhood, she gasped at my finger entering her, damn I thought… gonna be and extremely tight fit, I hope I don't make her bleed.

I slowly prodded her hole and teased her for a while before finally starting to inch my way in, it wasn't easy, I was met with a lot of resistance but finally slipped my head in and at that, Glaceon's head shot into the air with a yelp, I stopped moving "are you ok?" I asked concerned "n-n-no I'm j-j-j-just f-f-fine…" Crystal gritted her teeth, she refused to give up now, she was gonna loose her entire virginity to him this one night, her mouth, her pussy and her ass, they were all to be his.

I continued to inch my way in as my little princess pushed her cute paws into the bed and dug her claws in to ignore the pain, we both knew this wasn't gonna start being pleasurable for her until she loosened up at his full length, finally after what felt like an eternity, he was inside her, up to the hilt, she was surprisingly warm, I guess after our last round her ass had heated up at the intense friction.

After a while she looked back at me "you… you can start, it doesn't hurt anymore" I nodded and she braced herself for what was to come next, I pulled my entire length out and slowly shoved it back in, the tightness was indescribable, but I nearly came at that one thrust, but by force of sheer will, I kept myself, I grabbed her ass cheeks and moved them around, squishing her anal walls around my cock to message it, this also pushed her clit against her vaginal walls giving her a large burst of pleasure

She cooed at the feeling, and the sexiness of it with the massaging feeling again almost made me loose it, I sat there for 5 minutes just mashing her ass around my dick as she lay there with a feeling similar to a combination of a vibrator and a hand job, when she climaxed her walls tightened even more, it was then that I pumped my cock into her one more time, only the second time during the whole anal intercourse but the intense pressure, her adorable moans of climax, the feeling of her cum spraying on my balls and the messaging with the one thrust sent me over the edge, I came long and strong into her ass until the cum drizzled out onto the floor. I nearly blacked out from pure ecstasy, but forced myself to stay awake, I pulled out of her, brought her shaking body up to my face and kissed her snout "now THAT was nice…heh heh" "oh Rizo… definitely very very nice, we simply must try that again" she said with her cum drooling down her legs from her cunt and my own seed drizzling from her sweet sweet ass.

We both layed down on the bed and got underneath the covers I asked her if she would be too hot but she said she didn't really need to sleep in the cold it just made her fall asleep faster, but after how much work we did, we both passed out almost as soon as we closed our eyes and drifted into blissful sleep.

In the morning I stretched and went into the shower and Crystal (waking up a few minutes after her prince) trotted happily down the hallway, she was as cheerful as Rayne, she was perfectly content now that she had laid claim to her mate and as she passed by her sister's rooms she could hear them awakening with groans, probably headaches from the sleeping potion, but Bree and Psy had an even worse fate not only did they have migraines but they were squatting over their litter boxes in pain. I hope you enjoy the lax o'lax bitches! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

"ARRGH! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE PUT IN THAT FOOD? I'M NEVER EATING HER COOKING AGAIN!" Psy and Bree both shouted in unison

Crystal headed downstairs to head through the doggy door and breathe the fresh morning air and smiled in victory she looked up at the sun and closed her eyes in and innocent smile as she thought in her head 'TEE HEE!'

END OF CHAPTER THREE!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR! The King's Harem! -if you want something so bad then just take it, let your instincts drive you, let out the beast that you're trying to hide- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Next morning, Queen Crystal as she thought of herself, went downstairs and bumped into all of her sisters, -oh wonderful- she thought to herself, the last thing she needed was a confrontation, she finally had her mate and didn't want anything to ruin it.

/an hour later/

Rizo woke up with the familiar need of the toilet in the morning, and headed to the bathroom, as he pissed he didn't even notice Rayne sitting patiently in the bathtub. after pissing he went over to the tub to take a shower and as he did so he noticed Rayne sitting in the tub smiling up at him with her adorable black eyes "uhhhhh... can I help you?" Rizo asked rather awkwardly considering he was in his underwear "oh master come on in don't be shy!" she signaled to him with there trainer/poke sign language, Now Rizo felt even more uncomfortable "uh..." before he could protest, Rayne hopped out of the tub and tackled the door to shut it, then she turned around and smiled hungrily at her trainer, Rizo began to back up to the edge of the tub trying not to fall in and hurt himself, "umm.. Rayne this could be dangerous maybe-" she cut him off by tackling him into the tub but as he came down, she swooped her tail underneath his head to coushin it. "oh trust me hon I know what I'm doing, I've been preparing for this for a LOOOOONGG time." "wait wha-..." then he realized what she was referring to, she wanted sex "um! but! I, won't Crystal get mad?" Rizo said panicked, he knew that Crystal didn't take kindly to not getting her way and infact acted rather volatile to it. Crystal smiled at the human "oh don't worry about that, we all made a deal with her"

a deal?

/an hour earlier/

"what do YOU want?" Crystal said rather poshly to her Psionic sister "oh I think you can guess, we all could smell the sex from Rizo's room" the Glaceon smiled and chuckled "yes and he's all mine! so you can kiss my ass if your thinking of sharing him" then Bree spoke "oh but I think you'll take that back" Crystal stared at the Umbreon enraged "whey the fuck would I huh?" all of the sisters smiled, even Lu Lu, who usually was so quiet and docile, once again the psychic alpha female spoke "well you must think of yourself as queen now, and Rizo as king right?" the Glaceon narrowed her eyes, her sister was up to something she could just feel it. "go on..." "well! you want Rizo to be like a proper king right?" "yea..." "well then, every king needs a harem" the psychic finished, and Crystal's mouth dropped -a harem!...- "bu... wh... y... but he... w... we... that is... but..." Crystal couldn't think of a come back, her sister was completely right, he DID need a harem to be a true king "...Arceus damn it..." she mumbled to herself, her sister had found a loophole in her way of thinking

it would be improper to deny her mate all the rights to which he was entitled which included a harem "fucking...fine..." Crystal looked up to face all her sisters, "but you'll just be his whores, I'm the only one He'll truly love" the Espeon sighed "fair enough you'll be is actual 'soul mate' and we'll be his concubines" that Crystal could be happy with, they'd never mean anything special to him in the way that she did, it worked out for everybody

/an hour later...again.../

"wow" Rizo said, he couldn't believe the resourfulness of his girls, but if Crystal was really ok with it, then there was no problem with fucking the Vaporeon, "ok then!" he grabbed the poke'mon's head and brought her close for a passionate kiss "yippy!" Rayne said and tail whipped the shower knob turning on the hot water, and using her hind legs to pull her master's boxers off and throw them out of the shower, then Rizo sat up, grabbed his Vaporeon and stood up with the water pouring over them both, "I've been wanting to try this for a looong time!" Rayne giggled, she couldn't wait to find out what he was referring to, Rizo had seen plenty of hentai pics with a trainer eating his pokemon out in some kind of a bathroom, and now he was going to live out that fantasy, wow three days and in everyone he gets to try out a different sexual desire -man if this keeps up then I'm going to have to start making videos of my own!- he thought to himself, then he lifted his giggling water type up against the wall so that she was facing him, with her wait infront of his face and her legs wide open with the water running over them, first he shoved his face into her belly and rubbed it around feeling the softness of her slick skin

"mmmmmm, that feel gooooood" Rayne moaned as her master messaged her body with his face, then he used his tongue to search for one of her six nipples and after finding one he lapped at it for a while before bringing it into his mouth "OH! master!" Rayne exclaimed as Rizo teased each of her nipples in turn. and then after what seemed like an eternity to Rayne, he finally went down on her, pushing her waist against the tiles of the bathroom, and plunging his mouth into her glorious slit, it tasted like spring water, and her juices flowed almost as much as the water form the shower head., and he drank up as much of it as he could, it slid down his throat and refreshed him just like fresh spring water, and he couldn't get enough of it, he slipped his tongue in further exploring her inner caverns rubbing his tongue against her clit and Rayne happily mashed his tongue inside of her "va...vae...VAPOREON!(mmmmmmm more master MORE!)" Rayne wrapped her legs around his head and shoved his face even deeper into her pussy and boy did it feel good, her soft velvety pussy slipping around his tongue felt sooooo goood, he was getting hard on the thought of his cock being in his tongue's place oh how wonderful that would be. Rizo could have sworn he heard banging and screaming at the bathroom door but as Rayne moaned in climax he couldn't make out who it was -oh well- he thought to himself, I'm sure Psy can take care of it.

Rizo burrowed his tongue deeper inside of her and lapped around greedily tongue fucking her until at last her orgasm burst its glorious moments all over his face. finally he pulled away opening his mouth to catch as much of her come as he could. then he put her down on the bottom of the shower and she nearly past out. "oh R-Rizo..." Rizo licked his lips "yummy I love a girl with flavored cum" Rayne blushed and was once again horny. she play3ed with the handle until it switched to bath mode, and then put her front paws on her master's legs by his waist, then her mouth to his cock and started lapping at it, after a minute of sucking and licking, Rizo suddenly felt his cock latterly being sucked into his poke'mon's mouth, she was using whirlpool, and practically devoured his cock balls and all and with his member down her throat, she lapped and his balls messaging them, now this was too much, Rizo couldn't resist the urge to grab hold of her head, the incredible tightness and heat of her throat drove him insane, and after a few futile seconds of trying to hold it in, he blew his load inside of her mouth, unlike her sisters, Rayne could breath both in water and in air, and if she needed to, she could hold her breath for twenty minutes, so as Rizo blew his load into her mouth, she let every single copious stream sink into her belly, she almost let go of her breath wanting to moan at the feeling of his hot goo sliding down her throat, and the knowledge that Rayne was taking every bit of his seed made Rizo cum 2 more streams then normal, the warm feeling on his balls and the hot tightness on his cock cheering him on.

finally Rayne pulled away, with her master's cock completely clean. "I love a guy with flavored cum and a tasty cock" she said giggling to him, by now the bath was full and almost over flowing, she turned the water off and gently pushed Rizo onto his back then mounted him. first she burped at her yummy meal then blushed "excuse me!" Rizo laughed "seems like you had a good breakfast" Rayne licked her lips and smiled "oh yes I did!, and now..." she positioned her pussy just above his cock "I've been wanting to do THIS for a looooong time" she didn't take time for foreplay, she instead slammed her pussy onto his cock, ripping her hymen apart and filling up her cunt with his entire length, Rizo gasped loudly at the sudden intense pleasure, and Rayne winced at the slight pain she caused herself, but with the warm feeling of the water around them, coming of to Rizo's neck as he layed on his back with the slant part supporting his head, Rayne dived her entire body under water, she let out chemicals into the water forcing it to take in the surrounding oxygen in the air so that she could breath in the liquid then with the steamy water covering her body and Rizo's cock inside of her, she very comfortably wrapped her arms and legs around him and shifted towards and away from his face, gently fucking him "mmmmmmmmmm" she moaned, her voice came out as bubbles floating up to the surface, her eyes shut comfortably and smiling in ecstasy, she never felt so relaxed and pleasured in her whole life, and neither did Rizo, the therapeutic warm water relaxing his muscles, and the pokemon under water grinding his cock, he didn't even have to move or assist her he just sat there receiving pleasure

"ohhhhh, fuuuuuuck... ohhhh yeaaaaa..." Rizo was somewhere on cloud nine, caught between sleep and intense pleasure, and relaxation, he didn't know pleasure like this existed, she continued pumping him forward, backward, forward, backward, forward, backward, forward, backward, Rizo moaned and just lightly bucked his hips and curled his toes in and he came slowly into Rayne's messaging pussy, the sudden warm goo flooding her womb caused her to also climax, she had barely used any energy rocking back and forth and when his cum entered her she lightly sped up moaning adorably, and shooting her own juices into the water, there mixture of cum floated to the surface of the water. Rizo used his foot to open the drainer for the tub and after the water was gone, steam filled the room and the two drowsy occupants lightly embraced and fell asleep in blissful comfort.

...

meanwhile... "NUUUUUU! leave me alooooooone! someone help me! waaaaah" Lu LU cried as she ran through the house trying to avoid the fire type chasing her down, "sorry hon but I'm in heat and you're the easiest to catch, nothing' personal" Flare chased the weeping pokemon into a random room... Flare's room "oh great what a place to be trapped in... *sob* but I don't waanaaa get raped! WAAAAAHAAAAHHHAAHH" she turned around tears falling down her cheeks, to see her rapist enter the room drooling with lust, "EEP!" the Leafeon squeaked and ran into a corner in a defensive ball shaking in terror Flare walked over to her sister drunk with desire "If you quit being a pain in the ass I'll be gentle with you" Lu Lu continued to shake with terror -how did I get into this mess?-

/twenty minutes earlier/

Flare pranced down into the living room drooling in her sex crazed state, all the others except for Lu Lu ran for their lives, they all knew Flare liked girls as much as guys and had no problem with fucking her sisters, and they also could tell when she was in heat but Lu Lu didn't catch the hint, "HIIIIIIIIII! how are you Flare?" Flare eyed up the possible mate, she was the youngest but not really 'young' in a sense of being a kid, infact she was pretty much a full on adult, but still acted like a little pup, kitten... what ever the fuck you wanna call it... a cub there we go... "I'm gonna have some fun with you!" "oh great, what game are we gonna play?" Lu LU responded innocently completely oblivious to the situation -Oh Lu Lu, you poor little girl...- Flare thought to herself, the others had ways of getting away from her, Glaceon could just freeze her with an ice beam, Umbreon could engulf the room with darkness long enough to disappear, Espeon could paralyze her and run away, Vaporeon could shoot water guns or bubble beams at her while she sprinted away and hop into a freezing pool of water or something, but Lu Lu was screwed, all she could do was run, and she was a lower level then Flare, plus Flare trained more in speed then Lu Lu, "oh hon we're gonna play a FUN game" "oh boy what is it?" "heh... just roll on your back there... yea like that" Flare walked over to her and dove right in, Lu Lu caught the hint just in time and rolled out of the way "HEY! are trying to mate me?" "oh look at the rocket scientist whata ya think?" Lu Lu looked around fro help but realized to her horror that everyone ditched

-So THATS why everyone ran away... oh SHIT!- Lu Lu sprinted away from the fire type who tried to tackle her, Flare was amazed, Lu Lu was actually just about as fast as her, -weird- she thought to herself but then shrugged it off then chased after her prize

...

"MASTER HELP!" she wondered if he was in the shower, sure enough she herd water running and slammed into the door and screamed at the top of her lungs but got no answer

/fifteen minutes of running and screaming later/

"p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-don't h-hurt me..." the thought of Flare having her way with her was bad enough but Flareon actually intending to injure her was worse, and Flare was more powerful than her "i-i-i'l d-d-d-o wh-wh-*sob*whatever y-you want...*cries hysterically*" Flare smiled "now that's better! and stop crying, I promised I'd be gentle, I want you to enjoy this" -ENJOY THIS? how the fuck can I enjoy this... I wanted master to take me not girl, not my sister not...FLARE!- Lu Lu laid there completely limp submitting to her rapist, Flare flipped Lu Lu on her back and got into a 69 position then gently placed her mouth in the Leafeon's pussy, lapping her tongue around

Lu Lu gasped at the sudden pleasure, she hated to admit it but it felt good, soon Flare lowered her own pussy to Lu Lu's mouth and Lu Lu took the hint, and brought her sister's pussy to her maw, and started eating her out, after a few minutes, Flare dove her entire snout into Lu Lu's pussy and slid her tongue in even deeper "MMMMMM!" Lu Lu exclaimed into her sister's pussy, sudden pleasure overwhelming her, now she was getting into the spirit of things, and she to dove into her meal. they both competed for who could lash their tongue around faster, and after a while Flare won the battle as she made Lu Lu climax, Lu Lu felt a huge orgasm overwhelm her as her sister's hot tongue and breath fueled the orgasm, and Lu Lu moaned into her sister's pussy vibrating her clit causing Flare to orgasm as well. after a while of fun, Flare switched positions so that their pussies were touching "still scared?" Flare asked smiling, and Lu Lu shook her head "no... *sniffle* I just... I wanted master to be the one to..." Flare cut her off with a kiss and licked her tears away "I know I'm sorry for that but you're so cute and I like you so much" "r-really?" Lu Lu asked stunned, no one had ever called her cute other then Rizo "yea... and I feel honored and lucky that I get t take your virginity... if it's ok with you" Flare said as she rubbed her pussy against Lu Lu's, Lu Lu smiled "yea... it's ok..." she smiled and both partners started grinding against one another rubbing their wet pussies and mashing their clits against each other "Lea... uhhhh Leafeon..." "mmmmm Flare..." they both moaned into the stuffy room. they continued to buck their hips against one another grinding until both of their climaxes started to peak "oh!... I-i-i-i I'm gonna!..." Leafeon gasped "me too!... let's do it together" they both smiled and frenched as their orgasms hit them like a bomb, and their cum flew out between their legs like a waterfall of love juice "UWAAAHHH FUCK MEEEEEE!" Flareon screamed "AHHHHHHH OH FLAR!" Lu Lu screamed with her sister, and after their supper climax, they both passed out on the ground huddling each other in comfort, Leafeon thought something through then weakly opened her eyes "F...Flare?" "yea hon?" "T-thank you..." Flare giggled she assumed Lu Lu was talking about the pleasure "no problem sweetie, get some rest now" "o...k..." she said meekly and they both drifted off into sleep

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE! Foot Fight! –oh the dividing line between sex and making love… so few truly understand the difference- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

"ohhhhh….." Rizo got out of the tub and looked at his watch, then realized he was naked and the memories of just a few minutes ago started to come back –oh yea…. I fucked Rayne, or rather she fucked me- Rizo thought to himself and remembered how much Rayne had leaked "ok… only do water types in the bathroom *sigh* I wonder what time…." Rizo's heart stopped, he rushed down the stairs stark naked and looked at the clock, 11:34 AM. "SHIIIIIIT! Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Rizo dashed upstairs and got dressed, he was supposed to be at work by 11:00 AM. And his boss did NOT like people who were late Rizo got on his stuff as fast as possible and sprinted out the door and into his car (black sports car incase you were wondering) and drove like a bat outa hell to work, he took all the back roads that he knew the police weren't on and decided to see just how strong this baby's engine was, he slammed down on the gas and immediately wished he hadn't, in 2 seconds he went from 50 mph to 170 mph and was zooming down the road barely able to keep the car steady "FUCK MEEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he was headed for a full on collision with a truck "OHHHH SHHIIIIIIT!" he narrowly veered to the side and got passed the truck, the driver of which tried to get a look at the psycho's license plate but instead saw a bumper sticker that read "how's my driving? Call 0-800 kiss my ass"

….

The girls all headed down to the now open door that Rizo had left ajar "should we shut it?" Lu Lu asked "well duh…" Flare replied and hoped up then spun around and kicked the door shut, then Espeon locked it with telekinesis. "so now what?" Bree asked her sister "hmm…. Not sure…." Psy replied sucking a fang thoughtfully Lu Lu looked at the sister who had taken her virginity –thank you Flare…. Now I finally have the guts- the Leafeon left her other sisters while they rambled on "lets start working out" "who should make breakfast" "NOT CRYSTAL!" "what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Lu Lu needed to think up her plan for her master

….

Rizo's wheel's screeched as he made it to work at about 11:56 and drove the car non to gently into it's parking spot almost slamming it into his co worker's cars, after he got out he resisted the urge to puke from his joy ride. He entered the building and nearly passed out on the ground (enter chibi mode) he stuck his huge head in the air with his tiny hand up in a ball of a fist "I SURVIIIIIIIIIVED!" the rest o his co workers turned their disproportional bodies to stare at him in wonder "um…. Survived?" Rizo's friend suddenly slid across the ground as if he were floating and stopped right next to Rizo "perhaps you survived the battle… *pause for effect*" Jordan turned to look Rizo in the face with glowing white eyes "BUT YOU HAVE LOST THE WAR! And by that I mean boss is gonna kill you and I brought my recording camera to catch it all on tape! Oh this is going on the interneeeeeeet!" Jordan teased his friend (exit chibi mode) Rizo got up and stared at the camera "wow that's cool!" "I know right?" Jordan responded holding the camera in front of him, Rizo snatched the camera and tossed it across the room where it hit the wall and shattered beyond repair "and now it's broken" Rizo said matter of factly as he went to his desk "NOOOOOOOOOOO CAMERA!" Jordan screamed as if an ally in a war had just died Jordan rushed to the shattered pieces of plastic and cried over them "he was so young! Oh what a cruel world!"

Rizo shook his head then nearly jumped out of his seat as his Clair alert senses started tingling and he turned around just in time to see the black haired girl charging towards him in a non to gentle tackle hug "GLLLLLOOOOMP!" she screamed as she slammed into him only to fall to the ground on her ass, Rizo had put one foot back, braced his body, and taking the blow and was still standing, Clair however had taken the full impact of her charge "Waaaaahhhhh" "well you shouldn't have done that numnuts" Clair pouted as she rubbed her sore bottom "RIIIIIZOOOOO!" Rizo's heart stopped, oh shit….. boss….. Rizo hung his head in shame as he walked into his boss' office to find the thirty-year-old red head with green eyes and small breasts fuming in anger "YOU ARE LAAATE!" –no shit Sherlock- Rizo thought to himself his boss tossed a pen holder at his head "DON'T BE A SMART ASS!" Rizo's boss (name being Sayu) trained with all psychic pokemon and as a result began developing psionic abilities herself "ow.." Rizo rubbed his head "so what exactly is the point of yelling?" Rizo dropped to the ground in pain as psionic waves bombarded his brain "ARGHHH FUUUCK!" "IF YOU ARE EVER EEEEVER LATE AGAIN I'LL PARALYZE YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR LIFE!" She screamed telepathically into his head then using her voice "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Rizo ran shamelessly from the room and into his desk, everyone else felt sorry for him, almost everyone had been late at least once, but only once, cause after treatment like that, you don't screw up twice

-I'll get that bitch back some day, she's a fucking sadistic whore…. Grrr…..- Rizo sulked for the rest of the day he sat at his computer, then Jordan went over to his computer "hey so uh… you look kiinda down" Rizo glared at his friend "no really?" "whoa ok….." Jordan said holding his hands up in the air palms forward "I just thought you could use something to take your mind off of things for a while" "oh really?" Rizo said a little defensively, he wasn't sure if his friend was serious or just messing with him "look there's a party at my house on Saturday at eight Pm. You should come it'll' be fun, it's all guys and girl pokemon, it'll kind of be like a strip club, there'll be drinks and all kinds of snaaacks, and eeeveryone we know will be there" Rizo pondered for a while, a guys night him… he hadn't hung out with his friends in a while so what the hell? "all right sure" "great!" Jordan exclaimed and left for his car

Rizo got home and saw that his girls were out in back playing with one another except for Lu Lu "Lu Lu!" He searched around for his little Leafeon, when he got to his room he decided he'd look for her later, he needed to go to the library to return a book, and get the next volume, but as he was looking for the book he noticed that his library card was missing from its usual place –odd…- he looked around the room searching frantically then heard a shuffling noise

…..

Lu lu approached her master's bedroom "ow ow, owie!" her pussy was extremely uncomfortable with the object she had in it, finally she made it to the door and turned so that her tail was facing her master and her head turned to look at him "Le Leafeon! Leaaaaa le Leafeon!" she said in her little trainer/poke' Morse code, "ohhhh maaaster! Looking for something?" Rizo turned to face his Leafeon, and then felt rage boil inside of him Rizo charged for Lu Lu and picked her up "what the hell is wrong with you!" "wh-bu-i-bu" "are a fucking idiot!" Lu Lu felt tears start to water up her eyes, Rizo yanked the card out of her pussy and held it infront of her face "PLASTIC!" Lu Lu's face went dead white, the poke' center had determined that Lu Lu was allergic to plastic "AAAARRGHHH!" she screamed as a burning itchy rash formed on her lower lips Rizo dashed into the bathroom holding his Leafeon and pulled out some anti allergenic cream "I'm so sorry master" "say that to your cunt! I can't believe… ugh!" man Lu Lu could be so dense sometimes "I is sooooowwwwyyyyyy!" she began balling "oh stop it it's ok I'm sorry for yelling I over reacted *sigh*" Rizo rubbed his hand on his pale hair "well just sit still" Lu Lu did as she was told and Rizo rubbed the cream on her tight pinkish slit "umnnn!" Lu Lu moaned as her master's touch engulfed her sending stars infront of her eyes, finally the rash went away "now what on earth possessed you to do such a thing" Lu Lu's heart sank "so….. you do think of me… as a little girl…." "huh?" now Rizo was confused "*sob* you have sex with all-the-oth-ers *sob* but I g-g-guess I'm t-to immature for you! Y-y-ou don't even give me any-any horny looks! *sob* like you do to the o-o-ther's!" the Leafeon started balling again crying hysterically –oooooohhhhhhhhh- the light bulb flickered on in Rizo's head he smiled and picked his pokemon up, curling her into a ball in his arms and gave her head plenty of tender kisses "and how do you know that I haven't given you looks when you weren't looking?" he whispered seductively into her ear

Lu Lu's body shuddered at his warm breath and her ears shot up at his question "then…. You've….. had dirty thoughts about me?" Rizo used the sexiest and horniest voice he could muster and spoke softly into her ear "oh yes and I'll show you these dirty thoughts" Lu Lu practically fainted at that Rizo carried his grass type down the stairs –oh man I've wanted to try this for years- he went over to the kitchen, he'd seen on plenty of poke'porn involving grass types getting head and the actors describing how good their mint flavored sex tasted, and Rizo was going to take full advantage of it, he opened up the fridge and pulled out whipped cream, and chocolate sauce and caramel sauce and headed back into his room, Lu Lu saw the accessories and could only imagine why he would grab them "eep!" she squeaked as Rizo squeezed her ass "oh you're gonna enjoy this" he layed her on her back spread her legs open and took a look at his treat, the wonderful pink slit of his grass type completely exposed it was small and almost cute, Rizo guessed that it would be a very tight fit he licked his lips and decided to start with the whipped cream, he shook it up and sprayed it on his Leafeon's pussy causing her to gasp adorably after it was coated in the cream, Rizo dug in, rubbing his tongue around on her tasty pussy, licking up the cream and sucking on the tight skin of her outer folds, he wiggled his tongue around left and right, and left, and right tasting the sweet minty flavor of her pussy, and drinking up the delicious cum, which had more of a sugary tint to it

-oh arceus I never thought it would taste this good- Lu Lu was flailing around in pure ecstasy –oh arceus I never thought it would feel this good- it took some effort but Rizo finally shoved his tongue past the folds into the poke'mon's tight cavern, intense heat met his tongue while the pressure and tightness tried to shun him, he fought with the tightness of her entrance, swarming his tongue back and forth, then pulling away "oh you want to play the fuck you game? Oh we'll play the fuck you game" Lu Lu was confused by this but let him do as he pleased so long as he would shove his tongue into her flower (lol grass type) again, Rizo took the chocolate sauce and shoved the nozzle inside her cunt then squeezed some of the goo right into her entrance Lu Lu gasp loudly as the cool liquid shot inside of her, the natural properties of the chocolate forcing muscles to relax, once again he buried his tongue inside of her an this time he was met with minimal resistance, finally he could shove his tongue inside deep enough to find her sweet spot drinking in the melted chocolate in the process, the mixture of mint and chocolate pressing him to try harder to please his partner, "OH FUUUCK! MASTER MMMMNNNN!" Lu Lu was gonna loose it any time soon Rizo licked harder and faster and finally hit that special g-spot "OOOOHHHH! RIZOOOOOO!" Lu Lu blasted a fire hose of cum in Rizo's face and he wrapped his lips around her outer folds to catch it all in his mouth and swallow the sugary treat.

"man that was yummy!" Rizo said pulling away and licking his lips, he looked up to see an unconscious Leafeon before him "awe damn it…." He was planning on penetrating her and he hadn't even gotten to the caramel but oh well there's always a next time, Rizo headed downstairs to find his ice type princess to relieve some built up pressure in his pants

…..

Saturday

Rizo headed towards his friend's house and as he walked up to the darkness covered door he heard techno going, boom boom boom boom boom Rizo walked into the house and heard the music as it's true self UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE DUNONUN

When Rizo entered he saw to his right some guys playing D&D to his left he saw some guy spraying whipped cream all over a grovyle and licking it off, and on the stair case, he saw a typhlosion pounding up and down mercilessly on a guy's cock, then as he went on he saw to the room on his left, a couple of guys and girls covered in each other's cum watching a sci-fi movie probably calming down from sex, -wow this is going to be one hell of a party- he thought to himself

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 food fight part 2 -oh how lovely the sight, the moans the cum, the sound, the sight...- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the fallen_

Rizo stepped into the house and heard the blaring of techno UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE DUNONUN UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE as he walked through the door and witnessed the orgy around him, he knew that this was goind to be one hell of a party, he also saw in a few rooms of the huge mansion, a couple of guys were playing d&d (later Rizo will join them and I apologize if you don't understand some of the things they say but my fellow nerds will get it) "geeze its..." Rizo looked around at all the poke'philia and video games, d&d and sci-fi movies strewn about throughout the various hall ways, "its... freaking paradise!" Rizo sat down in one of the rooms to play some online shooters with a couple other party members, and a Gardivoir who was particularly good at videogames

and ended up walking away with a smug look on her face after having decimated everyone else in the room in three different games, only to stumble and almost fall over as she exited the room hiccupping and giggling all the way, back in the room all the guys had their jaws dropped "did we just get owned by a drunk girl?... a drunk pokemon?..." one guy said "yea..." Rizo replied "wow... epic fail right there..." with his manhood crushed, Rizo left the room in search of something to lift his spirits.

(meanwhile)

Bree and Psy were sitting at home waiting for there master to come back from the "party" little did the knew, the party was a little bit more exciting then they thought "hey Bree?" Psy asked her sister "hm?" "let's go to the party I'm bored" Bree was shocked, usually it was her coming up with stupid ideas not her wise sister "um... is that a good idea?" Psy got up and telekinetically opened the door "yea sure, why should master have a bunch of fun but not us?" "hmm... I like your way thinking sis!" Bree hopped up excitedly and followed her psychic sister out the door, locking it behind them and then teleporting to their master's location

Bree puked as soon as they arrived "ugh... never do that with me again..." Psy laughed at the Umbreon "yea it takes some getting used to, good thing I put a psionic marker on master or we would never have found him, but..." Psy looked at the mansion blaring with techno music and lights flashing everywhere "wow... I didn't think master would go to this kind of party..." Bree sat watching the flashing lights "sooooo pweeeetyyyy!" Bree adorably pawed in the direction of the mansion "umm... well let's go!" her sister said and after and excited Bree nodded, they headed toward the house

(back to Rizo)

A particular Lucario was watching Rizo from a distance, she was a very shy being but when she wanted something or someone, she would wait eons for the right time to get her prey, and now she wanted the sexy white haired guy with the perfectly chiseled toned muscle and that boyish innocent smile her legs started shaking and her lower lips got wet with anticipation as she shuddered at the thought of fucking him -not yet cidny not yet calm yourself- cidny thought to herself, then breathed softly long deeply to get her excitement down, once she was calm, she began plotting.

Rizo bumped into the host of the great party, in the kitchen, as he was looking for a snack "hey Jordan!" Rizo shouted out to his friend "yo! you made it! isn't this fucking awesome!" "yea actually it is!" they had to shout over all the noise and music "dude you should come next week!" "you're having this again?" "yea! I have it every week on Saturday! the place is cleaned by maids on Wednesday and then on the weekend, well you know!" "isn't that expensive?" "it's cool, a couple years ago my dad made some smart decisions in investments, and he sends me like 20k every week in cash!" "daaamn!" "yea I know, he says that his family should be able to enjoy his success!" "your dad's awesome!" "I know!"

"oh! I almost forgot, take this!" Jordan handed Rizo an earpiece type thing "what is it?" "Poke' to human translator! I got dozens of them, v.i.p. members to the party all get them!" "where the fuck did you get these?" "what company do you think my dad invested in?" "that is epic!" they both laughed and Jordan headed off into another room, Rizo got the earpiece in and decided to test it out. just outside the kitchen, two ninetails were walking through the room arguing "girl!" "boy!" "girl!" "boy!" "girl!" "boy!" "girl!" "boy!""girl!" "boy!" "ugh!" one of them said, "look sis we've fucked like three girls already, I want some cock!" one of the twins said to the other "well fine then! you go find one by yourself!" the other twin stuck her tongue out at her sister, and walked the other way with a "humph!"

"oh brother..." Tammy said to herself, she would have chased after her sister to apologize but someone caught her eye, and her sexual attention, inside the kitchen there was a guy in his late teens early twenties maybe, with bleached white hair and yellow eyes tanned skin, toned muscle and a black T with black genes that sported a few chains here and there on the sides, he also had a very handsome face "target sighted going' in" the ninetails said to herself,

Rizo just finished putting the earpiece in "all right now then to test it..." he suddenly felt a presence behind him, and hot wet breath puffing onto the back of his neck Rizo involuntarily yelped and jumped three feet in the air, and landed facing the creature by sheer reflex, his neck was very sensitive, and he didn't like have hot wet things like breath and tongues on it unless it was during sex, his neck was his weak spot, very sensitive, ticklish, and having someone suck on it got him instantly hard

"wow you move fast!" the ninetails said surprised "huh?... hey I understood you! wow this thing actually works" Tammy looked closer at the device "oh you have a translator! hey, can we go somewhere quieter?" "yea! sure!" they both went to a less noisy section of the mansion and Rizo sat down on one of the chairs, and Tammy curled up on one of the pillow like cushions on the floor "so what's your name?" Rizo asked the ninetails "Tammy, what about you?" "Rizo" "that's a cute name" Tammy said seductively, Rizo blushed a bit, -is she flirting with me?- "um.. t-thanks so is yours..." Tammy cocked her head -he seems a little tense- she thought to herself, then she slowly walked over to him and rested her head on his lap "do you think I'm cute in general?" if Rizo's mouth was open he would made a croaking noise from shock -she IS flirting with me... um...- Rizo thought about crystal, and his girls, sure he was fucking the other eeveeloutions but they worked out an agreement with Crystal, this chick was just some random girl wanting a one night stand

was it ok to indulge?

Rizo definitely wanted to, his body was screaming at him to fuck that adorable fox in his lap, but... no, he couldn't do that to the girls "um... I'm REALY sorry but I've already got a girl I'm dedicated to sorry" it looked as if the fire in the ninetails' was extinguished -oh come on now don't be sad, Arceus damn it...- "well..." -hmm... I think I got just the thing!- Tammy thought to herself "could you at least have a drink with me?" "umm..." Rizo had never touched a beer in in his life and he wasn't so sure if now was the right time to start "oh fuck it sure" it was a party he needed to live a little "great!" the ninetails ran into the kitchen and using her tails, got one beer and instead of grabbing another one, she grabbed a particularly strong drink that had been invented just a couple of years ago, it induced irrational decision making, along with the effects of an aphrodisiac.

"here you go!" she handed him a red plastic cup with one of her tails and a pleasant smile on her face -bwahahahahaha!- she thought to herself, Rizo never touched beer in his life so he didn't know what it tasted like (sucks for him... or does it?) after about ten minutes the cup was empty and Rizo felt a little woozy "so... do you think I'm cute?" Tammy asked adorably, Rizo tried to focus his mind, "I... you... woaaaahh... you... are... a..are.. one sexxxxy little...ffffox there my good dame..." Rizo's head was swimming but in a warm ecstatic sort of way, all the lights around him were florescent, all the sounds were echoing, and everything his skin touched felt amazing, but most of all was the smell, he was smelling the aroma of the ninetails pheromones emitting from her flower, "you.. smmmellll, rrrreeeealllly good" Rizo wobbled a little bit" the ninetails took the opportunity and jumped the sexy drunk human, to the ground, Rizo took the hint and quickly took off his cloths, it was weird but with the thought of sex going through his head, he found that he could focus and coordinate very easily, "damn you are so fucking hot! and I mean that in both meanings"

Rizo ran his hands through the Ninetails' soft fur, his sense of touch amplified by ten, she felt amazing! her fur so soft and warm, her body pressing against him and on top of him, the tails waging every which way sending vibrations through out her body, normally someone would just barely feel them, but Rizo felt an earthquake from each one, and the ninetails white fur seemed almost glowing due to the fluorescent color effect he was experiencing, she was like an angelic fox, "wow seems like your having some fun!" Tammy said before rubbing her burning pussy against his cock, "mmmm do that again!" Rizo exclaimed, the velvety hot slick lips of her cavern felt unbelievably good against his throbbing cock, after a while of teasing, she finally positioned the lips on his tip and slammed down on top of him, "mmmmmmmm" the both moaned and the ninetails started panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, "oh Tammy! you feel soooo gooood!" the kitsune yipped in approval and continued to pound up and down on his cock, until she started to feel her walls tightening arou8nd his member, Rizo grabbed the sides of her waist and started thrusting in and out of her mercilessly

Tammy roared into the air in ecstasy "oh shiiiit! FUCK MEEEE!" Rizo was doing just that, he clenched his teeth as he pumped into her pussy a few more times before bursting his load inside of her, she was already on her way to cumming and that feeling of warm goo filling her up sent her over the edge, a mixture of his and her cum drizzled out of her pussy onto the ground. "THAT felt great" Rizo panted out "yea... you were amazing" Rizo chuckled, and Tammy rolled off of him onto the ground Rizo got dressed and left the rooms satisfied, yet still hungry for some more sex.

as Rizo progressed through the hall way he could have sworn he Saw Bree, but more likely just some Umbreon, whoever she was, she was sixty-nineing a Grovyle, filling each other's pussies with there maws, the sight got Rizo very aroused, he would have joined them but instead an Archinine ran right up to his crotch and shoved her snout into his pants, taking in a big whiff of male pheromones as well as the enticing spicy scent of fire type female cum, the combined scent got her lower lips dripping with excitement, "you, me now!" she said, she didn't even know if he could understand her but the body language was simple enough, she turned around, lifted her tail and presented her dripping flower to him, he nodded but then looked around, they were in one of the larger rooms, about the size of a cafeteria, there was plush carpeting, a little mini bar in the corner, and a walk stage over on a wall that at the end had a pole which sported a blazekin pole dancing on it

but also noticed there were a lot of guys and pokemon in the room, some talking, some watching the dancer, some drinking, some playing d&d and a few others were indeed having sex right out in the open, knowing that there were others gave him some comfort, he unzipped his pants pulled them down enough to get his dick out, and dove right in the the sexy bitch, the feeling was mind blowing, the heat of her pussy, the juices flowing out, the kinky doggy style position that he was fucking her in, the combined effect was sending him over the edge, and much earlier then he wanted, he blew his load inside of her "oh shit... sorry" "switch holes!" she screamed still in the ecstasy of pleasure, he quickly did as he was told and almost came again right then and there, her ass was so fucking tight, a vice grip around his cock, but he steeled his will and fucked on and on, after a while they had a couple spectators watching the free porno infront of them, Rizo was pounding that sweet ass hole with no mercy, and the Archinine was loving every second of it.

He pounded her faster and faster, deeper, and harder, clenching his hands on the sides of her pelvis, the soft hot fur extremely relaxing against his skin, at this point the spectators were cheering him on "RIDE THAT BITCH!" the Archinine's head was bobbing up and down with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head the pressure of her anal walls on her cervix, the constant bombardment of the walls pushing against her clit was amazing, she howled into the air as she came all over Rizo's waist, Rizo continued to fuck her harder and harder until finally he reached his climax and came like a fire hose inside of her, as she felt her insides being lubed, she lifted her head into the air and let out a flamethrower, then she passed out right there infront of him, her body slid off of his dick and Rizo began panting "holy fuck...*pant* *pant* that... was... great..."

after leaving a very satisfied arcanine to herself, Rizo decided to go out in the shrub maze out back for a walk, it was late in the night and Rizo enjoyed the cool air of the late hour, as he walked through the maze though, "*yawn* nice night out" the drink's mind muddling effects had for the most part, worn off, but the aphrodisiac part was still in full blow, but at leas there wasn't any pussy nearby to get him going again... until he spotted a mareep, she was lying on her side just masturbating with her tail, wishing she had some cock to play with, well guess who was nearby and horny?

"you look like you could use some company" Rizo said to the mareep, said pokemon looked up at him "oh... oooohhhh, ummm.. could you uh... help me?" Rizo smiled "why certainly!" Rizo once again got his pants and boxers low enough to get his cock out, he then got down on his knees so that his dick was at level with the mareep's blueish cunt, he slowly inserted himself into her cute little pussy, and clenched his teeth at the sheer tightness, of her cavern, the moisture, the heat, the fucking tightness, oh man did it feel good, the mareep moaned at finally having some cock in her, he shoved his manhood balls deep into her tight pussy, and started pounding away, thrusting out and in, and out, and in, each time, he thrust harder and deeper, filling the little sheep up with each vicious pump, Rizo could feel the tightening in his balls, he was gonna cum soon, but the mareep squealed in ecstasy lifting her head in the air eyes closed in pleasure as she climaxed just a few seconds before him, he felt her warm cum cover his cock, and the feeling sent him over the edge, he picked her up with his hands, and started violently slamming her body up and down on his cock as he thrusted into her finally reaching his peak, and busting a huge load inside of her. both partners screamed in ecstasy.

"oh fuck... you were so Arceus damn tight!" "*pant pan* yea... *pant* I get that *pant* a lot" the Rizo lifted the mareep off of his dick and placed her gently down on the ground where she adorably curled up and went to sleep then Rizo continued on his way through the maze... Psy and Bree met up in the house both exhausted, one from sex the other from avoiding it, "Bree... *gasp* we *pant* need to get out of here!" "Teleport us home! I'm getting fucked to shit!" the Espeon teleported her and her sister back to the house, it was a mistake going to that strange 'party' and one they wouldn't soon repeat

Rizo was continuing along the path, perfectly peaceful until... he felt as if a pair of eyes were watching him, no more... he looked behind him but saw nothing, so he continued along in the maze, but that feeling of something... something stalking him, watching, him... hunting him... suddenly Rizo felt afraid, and he began dashing through the maze not even sure where he was but he started to panic after a while running through the shrubbery maze, left then right then left, then right, not sure where he was going, only that he needed to outrun whatever was chasing him, hunting him, like a deer through a forest, he looked behind him and could have sworn that he had just barely seen two bodies on all fours dash behind a corner. he ran and ran and ran until his legs felt sore and he was panting for breath, he finally stopped and pretended to pass out.

the two figures came out of the shadows an absol and a luxray slowly edged up to the 'unconscious' pray and suddenly had the shit scared out of them as he launched up into the air "AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHhhhhhhhh... huh?..." once he realized that his stalkers were pokemon he felt a little silly for being so terrified, they were probably just two girls who liked to chase their potential mates down, but he was caught off guard as the absol tackled him to the ground and chomped rather hard down on his shoulder drawing blood, "AARRGHHH WHAT THE FUCK?" "that's for scaring me! WE are the hunters, YOU'RE the prey" she said 'matter of factly' "now then" the absol continued licking the yummy human blood off of her maw, in a slow seductive manner "time to have some fun" "what? you fucking bit me! hell you nearly tore my arm off!" "just a flesh wound, but-" she pressed a paw on his bleeding shoulder "you piss me off and you won't be so lucky next time"

"ow! stop that! get off me!" the luxray who had been circling around them the whole time stopped by his head and swiped him across the head with her paw "quiet you weak human! WE are the masters you do what we say, when we say it! not the other way around" "what the hell is wrong with you?" Rizo screamed "my dear friend and I are what you humans call... oh what's the word... DOMINATRIX! that's it!" the luxray replied -oh...fucking...shit...- Rizo thought to himself "uhh... heh heh... um listen ladies I kinda need to be getting home soooo..." the absol brought her face right infront of his, so close that he could fell her breath "you're not going aaaaannnnyyy where" Rizo gulped the absol kicked off his pants and plummeted down onto his semi hard cock which was enough to cause pain, Rizo gritted his teeth, but was slowly loosing resolve, the effects of the aphrodisiac were kicking in and soon he wouldn't be able to resist even the roughest of sex,

the Luxray was circling around the porno infront of her, watching her friend rape the sexy human, her head up in the air eyes shut tight in pleasure, the Luxray soon found herself wanting some of her own attention, and decided she couldn't wait for her turn, she walked over to Rizo's head and sat on his face, shoving her pussy right into his mouth, he happily sucked on the flesh around the clit and enjoyed the feeling of the dominate absol pounding away at his cock, he could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, so he doubled his efforts, he grabbed hold of the absol and started pounding upward into that tight pussy, while burrowing his tongue inside of the sexy luxray on top of him, he didn't have a lot of room to breath but tried to ignore it, he wanted these bitches to cum when he did, so he pounded and licked away, and soon he felt both girl's walls tightening, "urrggghhh!" they grunted in unison, the trio exploded with cum in a wonderful chorus of moaning.

The soft earth beneath them was drenched in cum, and the two dominatrix seemed finally willing to let him go, "you should come around here again hon, we didn't even get to use or toys on you!" the absol winked at him, "heh... I'll think about it" and with that, Rizo headed for the exit to the maze, he'd had enough of getting raped for one day and wanted to get back inside, it took about 20 minutes before Rizo finally found the entrance to the house again, and now he was just plain tired, but as he walked in, he felt something behind him, a presence, he hesitantly looked behind him to find a strong looking Blazekin right behind him. "oh um... hi..." Rizo mumbled out, he was tired and didn't want to argue so he just succumbed to his fate, he knew this blazekin was probably looking for some cock "wow hon you look cute!" the blazekin said before picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then heading upstairs to one of the private rooms.

oh geeze...

when Rizo arrived in the room, he saw two other blazekin sitting in the bed making out with each other, the sight got him hard again "so hon, you ever have a foursome before?" "no but I've been meaning to try it" Rizo replied, and he wasn't lying, he had been thinking about getting three of his girls in the same room together for some 'coo operation training' infact now that he thought about it, he had been screwing quite a lot of fire types today, but he had yet to try Flare at home, she was the only girl that he had yet to do anything with, and now he thought about that tight sexy little hole, probably hot as a volcano, the tightness, the moisture, the heat... he was as hard as a rock in just a few seconds, and the blazekin took it as a sign that he liked what he saw "all right then let's get to it!" the blazekin holding him who he called blaze1 threw him onto the bed with blaze2 and blaze3 then the birds practically tore his clothes off before digging in to their new sex toy, Blaze1 had him kneel on the bed, then got into a doggy style position infront of him, then blaze2 jumped into the air, and landed on his shoulders with her fiery crotch infront of his mouth, and dug her fingers into the ceiling, pulling her self up a bit to spare Rizo some of the weight, then blze3 got on her knees and spread her legs apart slightly so that

she could get her pussy on his leg and started dry humping it, Rizo plunged into blaze1 and started eating out blaze2's spicy cunt, while enjoying the feeling of blaze3's burning lower lips on his leg. "mrmphgghhhmmm" Rizo gurgled into blze2's cunt, causing her to scream into the air with pleasure, while he also grabbed hold of the sides of balze1's waist, the soft feathers under his hands were messaging and warm and practically begged Rizo to dive right in. and dive he did, "mmmmnn oh man! ram me harder!" blaze1 begged him, "dig deeper!" blaze2 demanded, the only one who seemed content with what she had was blaze3 who was just dry humping his legged happily.

Rizo thrusted in and out of the volcano of the balzekin's pussy, the heat, the softness, the moisture, he wondered if this is what Flare would feel like, soft, and hot, and wet. and the velvety thickness of blaze2's cunt squeezing the life out of his tongue, but he endured it till the sweet end, blaze2 bursted in his mouth, the yummy slightly reddish cum, with a cinnamony flavor to it and he licked every drop, blaze2 fell to the ground, now it was blaze3's turn to cum, she slammed against his leg eyes shut tight, until finally her climax hit and the warm liquid drizzled down Rizo's leg and blaze3 fell backwards onto the bed, -two down one to go- Rizo thought to himself, he continued to ram the sexy fire type infront of him, fucking her like a bitch in heat, she felt her orgasm coming on, she tried to prolong it but TOO LATE! the warm comfy goo covered his cock making it slick and hot, he couldn't resist, he pulled out and shoved it in her puckered hole, blaze1 yelped at the rude intrusion but soon quieted down and enjoyed the feeling of the human pounding her

Rizo fucked on and on sliding in and out of her lovely ass, man did anal feel good, and this blazekin delivered! her ass was even hotter then her cunt, and twice as tight, the slickness from her cum provided all the lube in the world for him, and he pressed on, slamming into that tight ass hole until he felt the familiar tingling of cum rising to the surface, he sped up a bit, causing blaze1's head to thrash about until he finally rammed into her one last time emptying his load inside her tight ass, the comforting feeling of her tight walls around his cock as he came in her almost knocked him out, soon the white goo ran free out of her ass and around his manhood, he pulled out and fell onto the bed panting.

after a while he thanked the girls for a great time and headed out of the room. As he went downstairs he saw a war going on, between humans and pokemon, a... food war... someone screamed "FOOOD FIIIIGHHHT!" down the hallway from the stairs, a grovyle chucked a popcorn bag towards the guys and a rapidash lit it on fire in the air with an ember, as it flew through the air of the mansion a guy screamed "GRENADE!" as the popcorn landed near Rizo it exploded and fully cooked popcorn scattered everywhere "what the fuck?" Rizo screamed, one of the guys grabbed him and dragged him into a room, it was Jordan "holy shit dude there you are!" "what the fuck... is going on!" "it's a food fight! I don't know who started it but the girls are using their abilities, and guys are using weapons, here" Jordan handed Rizo a make shift crossbow and some sausage links for bolts "what... in the hell..." Rizo had a 'huh?' look on his face

"dude just go with it!" Jordan screamed, five minutes later Rizo was totally into it, it was like playing C.O.D. online except you didn't die when you got hit, you just lost points, if you got hit twenty times, then you were out. since Rizo was a good team leader during online shooters, he was appointed General off all the squads, there was squad echo, alpha, and bravo, each with there own Lt. one of them was Jordan who was leading the echo squad, "ok men what we need to do-" he was cut off by the sound of sticky buns smacking against the table the had on its side and were using for cover, one of them almost smashed through, there was a machop across the hall in another room chucking random food like softballs at the guy's side of the mansion, the idea was to try and destroy the enemies ammo supply, in other words, take over the other team's kitchen and you won.

there were two kitchens in the mansion, and the guys needed to find a way to take out the girl's kitchen without getting their asses kicked, which was hard considering the girls had a crapload of advantages, namely their powers, "as I was saying" *squish, splat* "we need team alpha to go for the rear flank, now they're probably gonna have snipers on all three stair cases so we'll have to be quick, the last thing you want is getting no-scoped in the head with a banana, now then team bravo, you need to go for the stereo, they all have sensitive hearing so if you blare it up to max volume and put on bass boost it might give us a chance, sort of like a flash bang" the men all nodded "ok now team echo you come with me, were gonna charge in when alpha takes the flank, and they do that as soon as the girls are stunned, we gotta charge into the kitchen, take out all hostiles and claim the fridge with this flag" Rizo held up said flag, which sported a curvy W on it to represent a pair of balls, the girl's flag was a curvy M to represent breasts.

"remember men, this is a day when our true courage is tested, do not falter, to not run, show them all that you've got!, show them all that WE ARE NUMBER 1!" all the men cheered, Rizo prepped a sausage link into the crossbow "lock and load men!" the men headed out, team bravo was sneaking across to the stereo room, it was dead silent, in an almost eerie sort of way, but the men could all feel hundreds of eyes watching them, the girl's flag was a few feet infront of the stereo, as if daring anyone to come near it. one of the men gulped...*silence*... one of the men took a step toward the stereo and suddenly a piece of toast came hurtling towards him like a shurikan and nailed him in the shoulder "I'M HIT!" the guy fell to the ground, he still had two hits left but he knew he wasn't going to make it to the stereo in time

"RUN FOR IT!" one of the other men screamed, and the whole party dashed for the stereo, an arboch lunged out from underneath one of the couches and wrapped around the guy infront "FUCK! GO ON WITHOUT ME!" a riachu jumped on top of the stereo and started spraying shaken up soda cans on everyone who got close, then thunder shocked them, it was a massacre, pokemon were coming in left and right, but one of the guys started crawling towards the stereo, the thunder shock was making his whole body shake but he had a mission and he needed to complete it he crawled prone towards the stereo. right as he got up to it, he looked up to see a houndoom infront of him "oh...shhhhiiiiit..." he quickly hopped to the right but the dog stopped him, then he got an idea, he stuck his fingers into her pussy causing her to moan and close her eyes, then he dove for the speakers and as fast as he could, started turning all the knobs and gears, cranking it up to full blast.

(meanwhile)

team alpha was slowly heading up the stairs to try and take out the snipers with melee, they had celery sticks with peanut butter on them, a double food score, and a triple modifier for melee meant that they hit for six points each. and the men were carrying dual wield, as they snuck up, a pidgeot scout caught them "NOOOOW!" she screamed and suddenly there were hitmonchamps, hitmonlees, and Lucario charging at them from the top floor, the hitmonlees had hot dog bags strapped to their legs, the hitmonchamps had whipped cream on their gloves, and the lucarios had a ham in each hand like a mace, "ARRRRGGHHHH!" all the men screamed, they were going to get owned if they stayed here, there was no way they could beat these girl's speed and strength the idea was to sneak attack, not full on challenge, but as the tried to run away, they each found themselves paralyzed by a Gardivoir at the base of the steps "RIP 'EM TO SHREDS GIRLS!" she screamed "OOOOHHH SHHHIIIIITTTTT!" the guys thought in their heads, the hitmonchamps jabbed, punched and uppercut the guys off the stairwell, just as the hitmonlees roundhoused some poor suckers down the stairs while screaming "BOOT TO DA HEAAAD!", and the lucarios finished them off with hams to the face.

(meanwhile)

team echo was getting ready to head out "Rizo how do you think the others are doing?" "honestly? they're probably dog food by now, but they've all distracted the girls and..." blaring heavy metal music was sent throughout the house "I AM THE WORLD BEFORE I AM A MAAN! I WAS A CREATURE BEFORE I COULD STAAAND! I WILL REMEMBER BEFORE I FORGEEEET! BEFFFOORRR I FFFORRRGGEEEEET! NOW! ! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA!YEA! YEA!" "that's our cue!" Rizo screamed, and the men charged through the hall towards the girl's kitchen seeing the pokemon covering their ears the whole time, the guys headed down the hall way but suddenly there was a loud crashing noise "looks like they got rid of the music!" then they saw behind them, a lopunny riding a rapidash charging straight for them like a war goddess of the Amazon

strapped to the rapidash's sides were meatal shiskabob skewers with oranges on them all the way to the tip to blunt them, the lopunny grabbed one and hurled it at the guys "JAVELINS!" one of the men screamed they were heading for the end of the hallway but that meant outrunning a rapidash, luckily they were only 15 feet away from the kitchen while the rapidash was 50 feet away but gaining, one of the snipers from the stair case hurled a banana at one of the men, it was a hitmonlee, and as she jumped into the air and spun around to kick the banana she yelled "NO-SCOPE!" the banana nailed one of the men in the back of the head taking him down "DEERREEECK!" Jordan screamed "Jordan we can't stop!" "fuck you! no man left behind!" Jordan tried to help his friend but one of the orange javelins hit him in the chest and knocked him on his ass

"fuck!" Jordan got up turned around and dashed for the kitchen, once the rapidash caught up with the downed man and spat soda in his face to finish off his remaining hp, after that on of the men stopped and got over to the side of the hallway and then tackled the rapidash, some of the other men ran over to the rapidash and tied her up hogtie with rope, then they all lunged on top of the lopunny to keep her down, but she got her knees up to her stomach, and then launched her feet up kicking almost all five guys off of her, then they jumped right back on and spread her legs apart "there's only one way to keep a girl on her back" one of the guys said before getting in-between her legs and slipping his cock into her little bunny pussy "ARRRGHGHH MMMMMMNNN!" the lopunny protested but eventually gave in as the human started pounding her hungry vagina.

Jordan and Rizo were the only ones left, the other guys were holding the rapidash down, and the other guy keeping the lopunny busy, it was up to the Lt. and the General to get the mission finished, as they went up to the kitchen, they saw guarding it, a Miltank, she jumped to the side of the door way then cart wheeled in the air in slow motion while holding her utters and squirting milk out like bullets both of the guys went wide eyed "MOOO MATRIIIX!" Jordan and Rizo bend their knees and leaned their torsos back and waved their arms around in slow mow as if they were dodging bullets, milk flew past them just barely missing their bodies, after the Miltank landed, a large crash of pots and pans was heard, "guess she wasn't all that dexterous" Jordan said "yea no shit... maybe we should get up?" they both stood up straight cracking their backs

"man that shit hurts..." "yea anyway there's the prize" Rizo pointed towards the fridge, they both looked at each other and nodded then charged for the fridge, Jordan had the flag on him and needed to survive, but as they were heading for their target, they saw a delcatty and a sneezle jump out of the cupboards hurtling chips and baggles at them "BAAAALLLLLS!" the humans screamed in unison, "load me up!" Rizo screamed, and Jordan took one of his whipped cream canisters and sprayed the sausage on Rizo's crossbow for double points, then Rizo took aim and nailed the sneezle in the chest, that a basic two pointer but the sneezle only had one hp left so she stayed down it was up to the delcatty to defend the red line, it was the last line, the delcatty lunged at the humans, but Jordan took the hit of a face full of spray cheese in a can, total damage 7hp, Jordan only had 3 left, "take it!" he screamed as he hurtled the flag towards Rizo, he just barely caught it, and charged for the fridge, the delcatty turned around and made a jump for him

Rizo leapt for the flag stand infront of the fridge, "AAAARGGGHHH!" he screamed as he landed the bottom of the pole into the ground "YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!" "wwwwwweeeeeeeeee wwwooooonnnn!" Rizo screamed into the mansion and all the guys who were conscious or not in too much pain screamed in victory! later the girls apologized to those they'd hurt and kissed their booboos, then licked them... then licked slowly... then kissed the guys on other parts that weren't even injured, and one thing led to another, soon the mansion was back to how it was before the food fight, techno blaring, sex everywhere, and all having a good time.

"I must thank you Rizo you have restored order to this mansion, and now all is right with the world once again" Jordan said in a deep knightly voice and all the guys around them laughed "but seriously thanks dude if that drowned on for much longer, I think someone would have gotten seriously injured (ya say that to team alpha) so thank you" "yep no problem" Rizo left the room and randomly wondered throughout the house, he knew that he should probably head home but he felt like someone or something was watching him, it was a lot like the rape scene out in the maze, and he didn't care for a repeat of history so he dashed up the stairs and randomly ran into one of the small rooms, when he shut the door, he turned around and saw a typhlosion on her back on the bed with a guy underneath her fucking the life out of her sweet little ass and a guy on top of her fucking her hot pussy, her mouth was on the side with her tongue hanging out, she looked up and saw him, and used her hand to beckon him to join, -now how can a say no to a pretty lady?- he thought to himself, the aphrodisiac once again kicking in,

-it's strange, ever since I had that drink, I haven't been feeling bad about cheating on Crystal and the girls huh... oh well- Rizo thought to himself and walked over to the side of the bed and slipped his manhood into the typhlosion's mouth, Rizo gasped as the intense heat of the typhlosion's mouth messaged his cock, her big thick tongue wrapped around it and lapped at his member, it was so soft, and warm... and wet, and after just thirty seconds, Rizo thought he was gonna loose it, this girl was a master at giving head, she knew all the right tricks and swerves of the tongue to send a guy over the edge, and it was commendable considering she was getting the shit fucked out of her at the same time. the guy underneath her came in her ass and the cum shot out of her puckered hole covering the guys dick, but the guy on top still had a ways to go, Rizo was getting ready to pass out, this pure ecstasy of pleasure from the typhlosion's mouth was driving him nuts, her tongue was so soft, her saliva so slick and her mouth in general so fucking warm... ohhhhhh it felt sooooo good... "oh fuck... uhh... nrgghhh!" Rizo emptied himself into her hot wet mouth, and as he did so, they guy on top of her finally reached his own climax, filling up her tight cavern, "mmmmgnnnphhhhrhghhh" the typhlosion moaned in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a hurricane, and the vibration sent Rizo in a spiral, he started seeing spots and stars everywhere, but the pleasure he was feeling was to good to let go of

the typhlosion wasn't giving him any mercy, she sucked on his member milking him dry, drinking up every last drop of that gooey white substance that she loved so much. Rizo almost fainted on top of her, but he managed to steady himself, and slowly pulled out of her mouth, "holy shit! you...your are goooood" the typhlosion giggled "thank you!"

Rizo headed downstairs for a little R and R he was sure that if he suffered another fucking anytime soon, he would end up a puddle of spinal fluid, he reached the lower floor and avoided the girls incase they were still hungry for more dick, he went into one of the rooms that sported just humans, he sat down at the square table they were all at "hey what are you guys up too?" "D & D" "sweet can I join?" "yea sure" Rizo whipped out his character, which sported a half orc barbarian lv. 15 with heroe's arm and master dual wield feats, he used two enchanted claymores each with a +10 to att. and damage, and mystic platemail that gave a +6 to ac. needless to say, he was VERY baddass they played for a bout an hour getting through a dungeon filled with dark clerics and necromancers (why those two classes are in the same room and not killing eachother I don't know don't ask)

when suddenly a duplex and baize hopped up on the table both staring at Rizo "we're bored can you play with us?" the baize said adorably "hmmm..." honestly Rizo had enough sex to last him the week, but the other guys were edging him on "come on man go for it!" and what not. "oh all right I suppose I could entertain you two for a while" Rizo winked at the girls. "YAY!" they said giggling, Rizo followed them into another room, it was mostly empty except for a couch and TV which were on occupied Rizo decided to skip formalities and lifted the baize up, bent her over the arm of the couch, got undressed, and entered her tight hole "mmmnnnnphhh!" she moaned as the large cock began ramming her slow and steady, infact it was agonizingly slow, he gently slipped his cock balls deep into her pussy, then sllloooowwwwlly pulled out, "mmmmnn stop teasing me!" the buizel complained, but her vulpine friend was perfectly ok with it, she was drooling with anticipation and enjoying the way the human was torturing the buizel

the Vulpix licked her lips in excitement "what's wrong stel? don't you like it rrreeeeeeaaaalllly sslooooooowwww?" the Vulpix teased "you're mean! ahh! mmmm, uh! nnnnn! nyaaa! mmmmmmph! mmmmm" Rizo had finally started to speed up and started ramming the buizel, causing her to moan and moan again and again, it was paradise, "nnnngnhghhhhh! OH! OH! OHHHH!" the buizel screamed as she came all over Rizo's waist "well... you didn't last long" Rizo said as the buizel slipped out of his hands and on to the cushion part of the sofa, barely conscious after her nerve wracking orgasm "MY TURN MY TURN!" the Vulpix squealed, "oh indeed it is!" Rizo chuckled, he laid down on the ground on his back and waited for her, this was probably going to be like with the eeveeloutions, he was goind to have to have her on top because of the size difference.

the Vulpix got on top of Rizo and positioned the hunk of meat towards her tiny hole, she knew this was goind to hurt, the size difference was laughable but, just think of the pleasure after it loosens... that's what edged her on, she slowly lowered herself on top of him, her tight constricting walls, chocking the shit out of Rizo's member, after 2 minutes, the little Vulpix was snuggly tight around the human's manhood, she rested panting until the pain went away, she could feel the pressure of her insides being pushed against her outsides, it was a weird feeling but her concentration was shifted once Rizo got sick of waiting and grabbed her waist and started lifting her up off his cock then gently lowered her on it again, "OOOOHHH! MMMMNNN!" the Vulpix cooed at the pleasure filling her up, her eyes closed, smiling with an open mouth, and tails shaking, every inch of her body was having a spasm from the pleasure soon they sped up, Rizo looked at the cute fox on his dick, her soft fur, her adorable brown eyes, her cute little paws, her precious expression of pleasure, the heat he felt from her fire type pussy on his cock, the tightness of the size difference, it was amazing!

he started thrusting upwards into her tight cavern, fucking the shit out of her was out of the question, he didn't want to hurt this little innocent fox, he just wanted to please her... after 5 minutes of slow pumping, Rizo felt his orgasm reaching, he hadn't cum inside the buizel, and was a little annoyed that she didn't last longer, but now he didn't care, the feeling of this Vulpix was pure bliss! still slowly pumping her body up and down on his dick, watching the steam exiting her mouth every time she panted, he couldn't take it any more, he still gently as before, lifted her up and brought her down, but on this last one he held her down on his cock as he spilled his load into her, "uuunnnnhhhhh!" the Vulpix moaned at the liquid entering her body, Rizo turned her body slightly right then left then right then left, giving tiny bits of pleasure as he finished filling her up... "ohhhhhhh... your trainer...*pant* is a lucky guy" "mmmmnn" was her response, she bucked her hips a little bit, bringing her climax closer, closer... and there! a slightly reddish liquid exited her cunt around his manhood and drizzled onto the floor "aaaaahhhhhhh" she sighed in content "yea I get that a lot" she said answering his question

he lifted her off of him and a tidal wave of cum rushed onto his waist on the carpet beneath him, he set the cute fox on the ground and kissed her on the tip of her snout "you are so fucking cute!" "nya!" the Vulpix giggled, Rizo kissed her again on the top of her head and went upstairs with his clothes in his hands to the shower, he took a long ass piss, then was about to hop in the shower when a Lucario walked into the room with her hands behind her waist, and her maw facing down, her right knee raised slightly with her tows moving in a circle around the floor, she looked like a little girl who did something wrong and got caught by her parents "so yea... umm... your really attractive... and popular apparently..." she mumbled out "and... umm... so yea... I've... kinda... been watching ya... since... well... um... you arrived... and..." -oh will you spit it out!- Rizo thought in his head, he was extremely tired, both mentally and physically, and very grumpy from lack of sleep,

and wasn't in the mood for this bull shit "um... you wana... ya know... fuck?" she finally looked up at him, and had the biggest blush he had ever seen, "yea sure" he shrugged, he figured that he might as well go all out. the Lucario layed down on her back and spread her legs open for him, Rizo got down on top of her mindful of the chest spike, and slipped a semi hard cock into her cunt "OH MY!" the Lucario let out, "you... you feel so good!" Rizo rolled his eyes he just wanted to get done with this and head home, but as he fucked on, he started to enjoy it more and more and more, and after a while he was shoving himself in and out of her like a piston, her tongue was hanging out and saliva was flying everywhere "OH ARCEUS!" she screamed out as she came onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

Rizo flipped her over and started ramming her doggy style, plunging his cock in hard, and slipping it out rough, by now he was loving this little bathroom surprise, the jackal's cunt was tight and warm, and very very juicy Rizo gritted his teeth and squeezed hard on her sides as he stuffed her full of cock "fuck... YOU feel good" Rizo panted out, he bent his head back and his jaw hung open, this blue dog... jackal... thing's tight pussy was fucking great! it was tight like a smaller pokemon, warm like a fire type, yet we3t and juice flowing like a water type, he began ramming her mercilessly causing her to scream with delight "OHH OH OH ARGH! UHHHH OOOOHHHH!" the Lucario was on cloud 9 having her brains fucked out, her head jerking back and forth, "AAARRGGHGHH!" she screamed as she came again and again, Rizo too hit his peak and just before cumming, he pulled out and spilt his load all over her ass and cunt, she fell onto her front paws and shoulders, with her ass up in the air, with the white cum glittering on her ass from the light, it was a beautiful sexy sight and one that Rizo committed to memory.

ten minutes later they both recovered, the Lucario left quietly and disappeared from the mansion like a ninja, and Rizo took a much needed shower, the last thing he needed was his girls smelling other women's cum human or otherwise on his dick. after he was done he headed home, but decided to get a taxi since he felt a little woozy after all that sex.

Rizo arrived home and the house was very dark, he assumed everyone was in bed, but when he got into his room, undressed and flopped onto his bed like a fish, and shimmied into the center on his back, he heard the little pitter patter of small paws "oh wonderful..." -wait did I say that out loud?- apparently because he heard the steps stop... then three of his girls hopped onto his bed, an espeon, an Umbreon, and a Glaceon. oh shit... Glaceon... Crystal... -oh fuck...- all the guilt he was feeling before fucking that ninetails came back with interest, "oh Crystal... Psy... Bree..." great how was he going to explain this one? "so master that must have been some party! well you should probably get some rest!" Bree said "now hold on! I want to know where my sweet prince has been, it's 4 in the morning! what kind of a bash goes on until such an hour!" "sis just calm down let him sleep look he looks like he's gonna faint any second" Psy inputted, and earned her a glare from Crystal... when Bree and Psy got home, they decided to keep what they saw at the party a secret, and by no means were they to let Crystal find out,

infact, it was better if they just pretended the whole thing never happened, "well... check his state of mind!" Crystal demanded, Psy looked at her master, who had been dozing this whole time, but once he looked up and saw the three girls again, his idea from earlier returned, the aphrodisiac still a little bit effective, Psy blushed extremely hard "what what is it?" Crystal asked concerned "um... he's... thinking... about... a foursome... with us three..." Crystal's jaw dropped and Bree went wide eyed "that sounds fun!" Bree said excited, but Crystal shot daggers at her with a demonic glare "...OUT!" was the only thing Crystal said, and the girls did just that, afterwards she looked back at her poor sweet Rizo... "oh honey..." Rizo lifted his hand to stroke her cheek "it's ok, I'm fine... hey you know what?" Crystal tilted her head "I love you Crystal... I love you so much.." Crystal's eyes watered "oh Rizo!" she hopped into his arms, it wasn't the aphrodisiac, this was all Rizo, he loved Crystal, truly and honestly loved her, with all his heart, he kissed her on the tip of her maw "you are the most beautiful, amazing, perfect creature in the world, and I'm lucky to have you" he was barely conscious but he felt he needed to say what was on his mind

"Rizo..." she said practically crying now, "my sweet prince, I love with my entire being, and I'm so happy you're mine" she dug her snout into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small body. they sat like that for about ten minutes before Crystal whispered something into Rizo's ear and he nodded happily

about half an hour and a fuck load of moaning later, Rizo busted the biggest load he ever had that night inside of her and they cuddled into each other's embrace and slept happily... -I'll tell her tomorrow- he thought to himself, he just wanted to enjoy this moment, but as the night went on, he kept waking up dreading telling her the truth of where he'd been, what he'd done, the guilt eating him apart, but he pushed it out of his mind, he looked down at her adorable sleeping face, and smiled "for now... I'm just gonna enjoy our love" he whispered to himself and finally drifted off into a lasting sleep

END OF CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 8

This is the part where I am going to deviate from the original story. Please remember that nothing from this point on is going to be the same. I am going to keep Wynn and her pokemon, but you will have to try and get me to keep Alek. I am sorry to those of you who like his character but if you want me to keep him, you will have to tell me.

CHAPTER 7: a new challenge -the power of the human heart is often an unyielding one, the one that can endure all, humoris then, how easily it can be corrupted- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the fallen_

Rizo woke up with an unbelievable aching in his head "ohhhh... did I get hit by a train?" his whole body was sore, he was dizzy, and... had no memory whatsoever of last night "RRRIIIIZZZOOO!" his girls screamed, he shot up out of bed then cursing at the pain it caused him, "Rizo!" it was Bree, she and all the other girls were sitting on top of the bed together staring at him "I hope master is ok..." squeaked Lu Lu, "oh c'mon! nothin' can hurt 'em" Flare scoffed, "I don't know... he doesn't look all that well" inputted Rayne, "well he probably just needs some more rest" came Psy, then Bree peeped up again "how are you feeling?" "uhnnnn well... I've been better, but worse too" Rizo replied, "well! you shouldn't be going to a bash until such an unreasonable time! this is what happens when you stay up all night dancing!" Crystal raged, and Bree suppressed a giggle -oh if only she knew...- thought the Umbreon.

after an hour, Rizo was washed up, had breakfast in him and was getting ready for the day ahead, his head ach was leaving, but his body felt great "I'm gonna get some exercise ok girls?" Psy frowned "is that wise Rizo? I mean in the condition you were in this morning..." "oh relax, I feel great!" Rizo held up and arm and flexed it "see?" Rayne giggled, but Psy still looked doubtful "well... ok..." then Crystal came downstairs "oh my dear prince! how are you feeling?" Rizo turned to look at her on the stair case "never better!" he lied, if it wasn't for the headache, he would be in tip top condition, but as it was, oh well...

Rizo got on his bike and headed out, after about an hour he was on a bike path, the lovely forests, the trees, the pidgies chirping in the morning sun, he reached the end of the trail and had to cross a busy street, he never particularly liked this street, but he always got across it ok... (meanwhile) "*hic* great...ci...city! *hic* w-wonderful people eh?" "yea! youuuuu becha!" two guys in a semi truck were cheering the promotion they had just gotten with some alcohol, and the process, the driver drank a tad bit too much, "hey man... yo...you feelin' ok?" his friend said "*yawn* yea... jusss. jus a lil' tire'..." he passed out with his foot hitting the gas pedal.

(meanwhile) Rizo saw that there was enough space between cars that had already passed, and cars that had yet to pass, so he biked across, then he heard a car... no something bigger suddenly speed up, he turned his head in time to see a semi heading right for him, his eyes went wide "SHHHIIIIIIIIIIITT!" BLLLAAAAM! the semi slammed right into him, everything was in slow motion, he saw the bike floating over him, he thought about how much damage he was going to take, how much he already took, and he thought about what was going to happen to his girls, to Crystal... WHHAAMM! his body smashed into the ground and rolled several times on the pavement body smacking into the ground with each interval, blood covered a trail leading to where he was, finally he stopped, amazingly he was still conscious -well that wasn't so bad...- he thought to himself, then he looked up and saw his bike aimed straight for him -oh fuck...- he thought before the bike BAM! hit him like a meteor.

Rizo passed out for a few minutes, but eventually regained consciousness, there was a small crowd of people around the accident, the drivers of the semi had run off, but some kind soul had called an ambulance, Rizo shoved the bike off of him, then slowly got up, cracking his joints, grabbing his limbs and snapping bones that weren't shattered back into their proper place, his intense training with muay thai had taught his body and mind to withstand huge amounts of pain and damage, plus Psy had taught him how to surround his body with a layer of telekinetic energy that layered around the skin like clothing, and severely reduced physical damage, however, impact could still get through, Rizo looked at his body, there were strips of flesh missing, and blood draining from all over his body, he felt around his torso, winced at the pain, but thank Arceus there wasn't any organ damage, however quite a few of his ribs were shattered into a hundred pieces, and he could feel that his muscles and tendons were shredded, along with some ruptured veins and arteries, he knew that his throat must have been damaged, because there was blood trickling out of his mouth.

he took in a deep breath then screamed "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" then an ambulance arrived, the paramedics got him onto a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital, somewhere along the way Rizo passed out.

..."unnnnghhh" Rizo started to stir in a medical bed, he raised his head up to see where he was, "oh wonderful... just fucking... you know what? never mind" (Rizo's account, achievement unlocked: One tough 'ombre 40 GS) he layed back down before realizing that he was actually able to speak "hmmm... must've done surgery on my larynx..." then he heard screaming "you can't go in there!" he heard some nurse scream before seeing his eeveeloutions bust through the door, they all hopped onto his bed and he heard a gaggle of incomprehensible noises -hmmm... must've taken my translator off during the operation...- he thought to himself (I forgot to mention this but in the morning, when they were talking to him, they were still using their facial twitch sign language, they don't know that he has the translator yet)

"um um umbre!" "ess ess peon pe" "GLA LA GLACEON! GLACE GLA!" "Lea... leaf..." "FLAR!. FLAREON! flar flar?" "vae vae vapor" "GLAE? GLACEON CEON CEON GLA EON GLACEON!" "vae *cuckle* vaep... vaeporeon..." "Bre breon *sigh* umbreon breon... bre bre beon... eon umbreon..." "esp... espeon peon esopeon es..." "GLAAAEEEE! GLACEON GLAE GLAE GLACEON GLACEON CEON GLAE!" "that didn't sound good...- Rizo thought to himself, his Glaceon looked at him with rage in her eyes, but soon it subsided as she looked at her love's broken and shattered body, "...gla glaceon gla..." she said so quiet everyone could barely hear her, then she hopped off the bed and left the room "what was that about?" Bre and Psy looked at him with sad eyes "we couldn't keep the truth from her... or the other girls... you shouldn't have hurt us like that... all of us especially Crystal all feel betrayed" -what in the hell is she talking about?- Rizo thought to himself, then before he could ask more, his girls all left the room

there was about a thousand question marks above his head "what the-... *sigh* well that's wonderful" the said, he had no idea why his girls were mad at him, he couldn't even remember what happened since... hmm... he didn't remember getting on his bike, he didn't remember leaving the house, what about yesterday? no... nothing... he remembered Jordan inviting him to some party but that was it, the rest, blank... "WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Crystal was balling in her room

"why? WHY? why would my sweet prince betray me like that?... *sigh* I shouldn't be surprised, he's a fucking lech... but I love him..." "woah woah woah!" Rayne shook her head, "huh? what are you doing in my room?" "presently I'm making sure you don't make stupid decisions like oh i don't know... FORGIVE THAT ASSHOLE! he cheated on you and betrayed all of us!" "well... yea... but... it's Rizo... he's a perv, always has been... I've learned to live with him having sex with you guys... even Psy... so, I can get used to this... besides they don't mean anything to him whatsoever... that's something only we will have... forever..." Rayne let out her anger in a puff of air "yea I guess your right... I'm surprised your the one to come up with that conclusion... well I'll pass on the message"

...

Rizo was trying to choke down the hospital's disgusting food, he hated it but he knew how the human body worked, he need to eat to heal, *knock knock* "come in!" Rizo said with a stuffed mouth, the door opened and a man with a black suit and tie with a tux hat walked in, he had large shade's on and his hands were gloved, he looked like he was a member of the secret service or something, "good day Mr. Rothson" "good day to you too" Rizo responded, even if he didn't know someone, there were a lot of people who knew him, so he met a lot of people who knew of him, but had never seen their face before, he was used to it by now. "and who would you be?" Rizo said in a calm voice, and the man responded in an equally calm and soothing voice, "just refer to me as Mr. C, my employers are interested in trainers of your talent, ones who have and entire collage of trophies and badges from across the globe, and there is a very important tournament which only the best of the best may enter."

"really?" Rizo smirked, he'd heard that one before, the man continued "but this tournament is a bit... different..." "in what way?" "well... it just so happens that there is a new rare pokemon discovered that has recently been bread by my employer's it took quite a pack of powerful trainers to capture it and a male of it's kind, and said pokemon is the grand prize of the tournament champion, a new young one, recently hatched, it's already being trained for battle, and at only a few weeks old, has taken down elder poke'mon of all types" Rizo's eyebrow raised "...continue" this was something that caught Rizo's interest, a powerful poke'mon, that was like a legendary weapon to a warrior "and of course a monetary prize... 100 billion dollars in a sweetish bank account, the address and pass code for the account come with the reward."

Rizo's eyes practically popped out of his head and all the air left his chest, while still trying to exhale. "I take it you're interested" "HELL YA I'M INTERESTED!" "well then, in one month's time, open up this watch, the location of the tournament will be disclosed upon the end of next month, and once you arrive, speak the password, 'dunjaro' and will have admittance, but you must remember to keep this secret, this tournament... isn't exactly... 'official'" Rizo knew what that meant, and illegal tournament, with dirty tricks, illegal gambling, drug trafficking, and lots of poke'philia, a tournament where you can make or break it all. Rizo sat up and said flatly "I'm in" Mr. C smiled "capital! now there is one rule to the actual battle, you must fight with two of your pokemon only, in each round and they will both fight at the same time, while in a secondary ring, you and the other trainer also fight, since it's three on three, the majority wins, if you lose but both of your pokemon win, then you win, if one of your pokemon win, but you and the other loose, then you lose the whole match, it's sudden death elimination, as soon as you lose a round, you are kicked out of the tournament via sedative blow dart, and wake up miles away long after the tournament has ended."

Rizo wasn't surprised, most illegal tournaments operated like that, stopped sore losers from causing trouble. "but be warned" the man sat up straight "that is the only rule... other then that, your opponents may try to ex you out of the equation by other means before you fight them, may even attempt to assassinate you in your sleep, or perhaps get you off guard by other means, so do be careful, your one of the few ultimate champions who isn't a, for lack of a better word, douche bag."

Rizo chuckled "I will, thank you very much, I shall be at the tournament next month" "excellent!" the man stood up, gave a little bow, then left the hospital. normally Rizo was a nice person but, he's still human, and temptation rules all humans, a strong pokemon that can breed, yet is practically strong as a legendary, AND 100 billion big ones? hell ya he's going to go for it! Who wouldn't?

After about 2 weeks, Rizo was fully recovered and headed out the hospital, his girls weren't even there to greet him, "wow... guess I really pissed them off huh?" Rizo sat infront of the hospital for a bit thinking... thinking... and... WHAM! it hit him like the semi, he remembered what happened last night, all of it "oh fuck..." now he knew why his girls were so mad at him, but he thought he knew how to win them back, he just needed to start with probably the angriest one, Crystal... "I have a plan!"

...

"hello?" Rizo walked into the house, it was late at night, probably 1:00 in the morning, and all the lights were off, everyone was most likely already asleep. but as he shut the door and locked it for the night, he heard a lamp light flicker on, Rizo froze in his tracks, and gulped, -I hope this works- the thought to himself, he knew beyond a doubt who was behind him, he turned around to face Crystal down on one knee with big red roses in one hand and a giant heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other "BABY I'M SORRY! THERE'S NO LIGHT IN MY WORLD WITHOUT YOU!" there was a long pause, a large sweat drop appeared behind Rizo's head -huh... sounded good when I watched the movie but now that I heard myself say it... it's pretty retarded... and cheesy...- Crystal's mouth was hanging open, she couldn't speak -oh... my sweet sweet prince- little tears that soon turned to ice droplets formed around the corners of her eyes "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she tackled him to the ground and licked his face all over, she couldn't stay mad at him, the man she loved, -and after all this effort and being so romantic!- the Glaceon thought to herself. Rizo blinked repeatedly -she... no way... well... that's Crystal!-

"oh my sweet prince! I can't bare to be mad at you!" -jackpot!- Rizo smiled, Crystal got off of him, and he stood up "but..." -oooooooo... should 'of known that was coming...- "you still cheated on me without even telling me... and no one... not even you can wrong me without repercussions" –reper-what? damn I gotta get rid of all the dictionaries in this house- Crystal charged up an ice beam in her mouth but stopped it from coming out by canceling it just before it launched. -oh man... what's she gonna do? put baby ekkens' in my bed? no to obvious, booby trap my breakfast? no to cliche'... maybe- as he continued to form ideas, looking into the ceiling trying to figure out her 'punishment' he didn't even notice her lift her head up, and launch it down while opening her mouth, and spitting at very high velocity, a fist sized ice ball right for his groin, FWUMP! the sphere smashed right into his nuts "AWWWRGH! NO WAY!" Rizo fell straight to the ground on his side rolling left and right, clutching his injured manhood "OH! COME ON! WHAT THE HELL MAN? AARRGGHH!" he continued to role back and forth -and after all that romantic shit too!- he thought as he continued to role back and forth in pain "OH ARCEUS!... uhh... let me try and find my balls..." he counted both were still intact but very fragile and tender after their ferocious beating.

"that should teach you a lesson! hmph!" Crystal raised her head up in victory and pranced up the stairs like the prissy little princess she was, enjoying her revenge (Crystal's account, achievement unlocked: nut-shot! 65 GS) After Rizo collected himself, he went upstairs, headed into Crystal's room, and picked her up "Rizo?" "I am sorry honey, I love you... so much" he kissed the tip of her snout "mmmnnn" a trail of saliva connected their mouths "ok... I forgive you... and... I talked it out with the girls, you can... have sex with other girls but only on special occasions like at parties..." Rizo blinked -am I still unconscious?...- was Crystal ACTUALLY permitting him to have promiscuous sex? "BUT!" again with Crystal and her buts... "you have to let us know about it first... and you have to take one of us with you to make sure you don't get carried away..." Rizo smiled "deal" he snuggled his face into her head "NNNMMMM!" she mewled adorably, then Rizo whispered into her ear "by the way... there's still chocolate, and there's some 'fun things' in the box as well, want to have some fun?" she looked up at him with wide excited eyes.

"Absolutely!" Rizo carried his princess into his own chambers and layed her gently on the bed, she lie on her right side seductively with her left paw gently scratching at the fabric as she slowly licked her lips, she let out a husky "glaaaaaceeoooon" which he took as 'come and get it' (he put the translator on the table downstairs since he didn't need it) Rizo excitedly took all of his cloths off, revealing his nice chiseled muscles, and opened up the heart box, half of it was chocolates, the other half was filled with a vibrator, anal beads, and lube. he started off with foreplay, he walked over to her and started kissing her, swirling their tongues back and forth, sucking on her maw, feeling the coldness of her mouth, hearing her purr in her throat from the feeling, her smooth tongue with a thick coat of saliva, swirling almost dancing in an array of swishes and swashes, mixing their saliva together, exploring each other's moist caverns, the intense heat of the other's mouth was intoxicating, and after a while, both were getting uncontrollably aroused.

Rizo broke the kiss causing a strand of saliva to form between them, then he went over to the chocolate case and whipped out the toys and candy, as he walked back over towards Crystal, her eyes widened at the large vibrator, and the chocolate in his other hand "and how on earth did you get that home without incident?" she gestured towards the chocolate in his left hand "believe me it wasn't easy, Wynn almost went berserk on me when she found out I had candy on me" Crystal giggled, Rizo walked right next to his sexy Glaceon, he smeared some of the chocolate on her inner thighs, then licked it all up veerrrrrry slowly, then had Crystal slobber all over the vibrator before sticking it inside her tight little pussy, "mmmnnnph!" she squirmed left and right, the sight was adorable and sexy at the same time. then he rolled her over on her stomach, and pulled her near the edge of the bed, pulling her little legs just off of the side, he paused to look at his work, his Glaceon squirming from the vibrator making all sorts of lewd adorable sounds "mn nya! nnngh! mmm! nanana! mmmnn nyaaa!" he licked his lips -oh man... this is going to be fucking awesome...- he pulled his meat right up to her cute rump, and ever so slowly, lifted her tail up.

he panted hard as he applied lube to his cock then inch by inch, slipped it into her sweet hot tight anus,, she clenched her teeth as she felt the pressure pushing against her womanhood, "nngh Rizo..." she gasped out as she felt the intrusion deepen inside of her. "ooohhhhh ffffuuuuck..." Rizo moaned out, that tight heat constricting his manhood, the pressure edging him on to go deeper and deeper, finally he sheathed himself completely inside of her, then started pumping like a piston in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out, oh how he would have loved to see her adorable face, eyes shut and teeth clenched in pleasure and pain, her whole body jerking back and forth, with each thrust, "yea you like that don't you, you little horny bitch!" Rizo grunted out, "nnnnggh! GLACEON!" Crystal shouted out in return, feeling her orgasm reaching up, bubbling to the surface, her whole body started to squirm with the pleasure as she was thrust backward and forward with each vicious pump, a few tears trickled down her eyes just before she exploded, "GLACEOOOOONN!" an ice beam shot out towards the wall freezing it to the point of shattering into shards, but Rizo didn't let it stop there, he could feel the cum being splashed against the vibrator and his legs, the feeling only made him hornier as he continued to pound the fuck out of his little Glaceon "oh-h-h-h-h R-r-r-r-i-z-o!" she panted out in her language as her head thrashed about in ecstasy

Rizo slammed his cock in and out of her anal walls, her ass now welcoming his relentless barrage until finally "NNNNGGNHHH!" Rizo smashed his waist into her backside one last time exploding inside of her "AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" Crystal came a second load as she felt the white goo fill her internal walls, and as she screamed, drool flew into the air while her thunderous orgasm shot the vibrator out of her pussy, and straight into the floor. Rizo almost passed out on top of her, but he managed to pull out and regain balance, "FUCK!" Rizo panted, -that has to have been the best butt sex I've ever had- he looked over at his lover, she was on her side, her cum drizzling out of her pussy, and his cum out of her ass, while her saliva drooled out of her gaping mouth, one eye shut the other twitching slightly.

Rizo smiled, then sighed contently, he picked up her frail looking form, and climbed under the covers with her in his arms, Crystal fell asleep before she even knew it, and Rizo just went unconscious. (Rizo's account, achievement unlocked: make up sex 45 GS)

...

In an apartment ten miles away, a girl named Wynn stood infront of a mirror brushing her teeth, she looked into the mirror taking in her image, she was average height for a late teen, she had a flat chest, green hair that was kept in two pony tails starting near the nape of the neck and going down to her waist, as she continued to brush, she stared into her emerald green eyes, thinking about what to do tomorrow -hmmm... I KNOW! I'LL BUG RIZO! serves him right for hiding candy from me!- "hmph!" she spat into the sink then rinsed her mouth, afterwards she pouted at the previous event earlier in the day. (a couple of hours ago when Rizo got out of the hospital...-

Rizo arrived at the flower shop, got a bouquet of roses, then headed over to the sex shop for a little "gift" for his special girl, then he went to the convenience store and found a heart shaped box of chocolates, immediately after exiting the store, he saw Wynn walking over to said shop "oh HI RIZO!" "hey Wynn" Rizo replied, Rizo had known Wynn for about three years, and they had become best friends, Rizo thought of Wynn as sort of a little sister, though he never voiced because of how much she admired her actual brother or as she liked to refer to him 'sempi' "so what's up?" she asked, tilting her head a bit, she looked like a stereotype teen, with her blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, and white T with vest "oh just getting my body used to walking again" "hm?" she tilted her head again, and put her pointer finger up to her lips like a little girl "what you mean?" she said curiously "y...your kidding..." Rizo's eye twitched "I've been in the hospital..." Wynn's eyes shot wide-open "WHHAAAA? ARE YOU OK!" Rizo nearly crashed into the ground with his legs sticking up anime style -she's fucking with me... she's totally fucking with me, yea she's just messing with me and trying to make me look like an idiot-

"I... how... oh you poor... poor soul..." Rizo had his hand covering his eyes as he looked down at the ground and shook his head left and right "how... just... I was like... *sight*" (wonders how she didn't notice he was gone for three weeks) "well anyway it looks like your just fine!" she giggled out then started skipping to the shop but then stoped a few feet away from the entrance "say what's that your hiding in under your shirt?" Rizo froze dead in his tracks "umn..." he started to sweat "it's-like-you know-a-um-thing-for-yea-the girls-yea!" he said before walking hastily towards the car "hm?" Wynn blinked a few times -what's he up to- she snuck up behind him like a rogue and poked his side, Rizo jumped 5 feet in the air and landed facing her "um... yes?" he said his heart beat a million times a minute "you're hiding something..." she narrowed her eyes "oh look a bunny!" he pointed toward the bushes, immediately she charged for said bush "BUNNNYYYYYY!" Rizo opened the door in half a second and chucked the box inside, then hopped into the car slammed the door, put the key in the ignition and... Wynn looked in the bushes "hey... there's no bunny here... wait a minute" she smelt the air -I smell... su-gar?... in the vicinity of... Rizo!- she turned to face the car and heard it trying to start up... "come on come on com on come on come on!"... Wynn moved in a little closer -hmmm sugar mixed with... and... precise candy...- her head shot up in the air "CHOCOLATE!" she bursted out as she charged towards his car door "FUUUUUUUCCKK!" Rizo finally started the car then put the peddle to the mettle zooming out of the parking lot damn near crashing into other parked cars, his vehicle skkrrrrd onto the road and he kicked it into high gear "DAMN IT RIZO!" she zoomed over to the road "so you think a car gives you an advantage?" Wynn cracked all her joints "WELL I'M NOT CALLED WYNN BECAUSE I LOOSE!" she charged through the road, hopping over cars or sliding accross the hoods, she was like a ninja sipping through traffic, then got to a garbage can, hopped onto it with one foot, then leaped to a brick wall, lunged off of that and grabbed onto the edge of a building's roof, climbed up then started running and jumping from roof top to roof top.

Rizo was driving along smiling to himself and taking a deep breath of relief "well... that wasn't so bad..." then he noticed something in his rear view mirror, he looked closely to discover Wynn doing triple front flips in the air hopping from one roof top to another "what... the... fuck..." he floored and started speeding through the streets (to explain this, in reality if there were a world like poke'mon, trainers would need to learn self defense to defend from psychos and bandits, some trainers are strong and tough like Rizo and others are quick and dexterous like Wynn) eventually Rizo lost her in a tunnel then returned safely to his house.

...

(back to present) "MEANIE! nahhh!" she stuck her tongue out at the mirror as if Rizo were standing infront of her "I'll get you tomorrow heh heh.." she turned off the light then went over to her bed, as she sat down, Ranmaru her pikachu hopped up on her lap "PIKA!" he yipped out before snuggling into her embrace, Wynn giggled then picked him up and kissed him on the nose, immediately his cheeks went red and his eyes dazed "hey you alright Ranmaru?" "piiiiikkaaaaa" he said, his head wobbling left and right -her lips are so warm...- he thought to himself as Wynn put him down on the ground, and he gradually made it to his dog sized bed, then Red, Wynn's Plusle popped up right next to him "Wynn and Ranmaru sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ranmaru turned toward his friend and glared, but as per usual Red just didn't know when to quit he kept on with the jabbing "first come's love! then come's marriage!-" Ranmaru cut him off "then comes you sittin in a poke'center carriage..." Red continued as if he didn't hear him "or more like... Wynn and Ranmaru sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-" before he could finish, Red's sister tackled him to the ground 5 feet away from Ranmaru "do you EVER know when to shut up!" Blue screamed at him, then Red just smiled at his Minun sister "I was just having some fun!" he said innocently. Blue grumbled at her idiotic brother, then realized she was laying on top of him, she blushed hard then quickly got off of him and faced away from him "ummm... you should... you know... apologize... to Ranmaru..." "uhh... yea... o-o-ok..." Red was also blushing fiercely.

near the wall where apparently she was unseen, Kite observed the situation -and he bludgeons Ranmaru for his attractions, he's no better... *mental sigh* but coming again, who am I to speak?- the Gardivoir looked at her trainer yawning and stripping down to her underwear. Kite practically had a nosebleed, but she quickly covered her face with her hand just in case. "NIGHT EVERYONE!" she yelled out cheerfully, she was responded to with a gaggle of poke'mon sounds except for Kite who telepathically said good night. after that Wynn slipped into bed and went to sleep.

...

Rizo woke up and his eyes immediately stretched out of his head anime style when he noticed one of the walls of his room was missing "GAHHH!" Crystal started to stir next to him "you know what? never mind" Rizo gently eased out of bed and quickly got ready, he knew what would happen if he was late again, he gulped remembering his boss 'IF YOU ARE EVER EEEEVER LATE AGAIN I'LL PARALYZE YOUR FUCKING LEGS FOR LIFE!' Rizo dashed to his car, and sped off to work -man my sex life is gonna get me killed!- Rizo managed to arrive 20 minutes early thank arceus.

...

Crystal finally awoke, and other then her aching but hole, she felt better then ever! the Glaceon hopped out of the bed, then headed over to the shower, Rayne had taught her how to use it so she got washed, it felt a little weird having dried cum be liquefied and slide off of her body but it gave her a sense of 'getting clean' afterwards she headed downstairs to find her sisters already training, except for Flare who snuck up behind her "BOO!" "EEEP!" Crystal hopped up in the air then turned around to see her fire type sister "I should do something... unpleasant to you for that..." "oh save it princess, I gots an idea for Rizo, I think I know a grea' way ta' geh' 'em veeeeerrrrryy happy!" Flare chuckled, then Crystal squinted "I have the sensation that I won't be amused..." Flare got up close to her sister and whispered her plan "NO WAY!" Crystal shouted out at full blast, and for an ice type she sure had fire in her eyes, everyone else stopped what they were doing to see the fire and ice argument. "aw c'mon sis! I haven't gotten any action wi' him!" "I don't care! that is absolutely preposterous!... insulting!... just... URGH!" Crystal grunted out "hay think o' it like this, ts'a comp-otition!" Crystal immediately stopped her ranting "indeed?" Flare smiled she knew she had Crystal. meanwhile the other eeveeloutions shook their heads and went back to practicing.

...

Rizo continued typing into his computer, he had to set up a basic website bare bones page for advertisement

html

head

titleOrder Form/title

style type="text/css"

/* - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Order form page of

Rizo Rothson -

Created: 5/17/11

Revised: 5/28/11

- - - - - - - - - - - - */

a:link {

color: orange; /* makes links orange */

}

a:visited {

color: orange; /* keeps links orange */

}

#navBar {

background: gray; /* makes navbar color gray */

margin: 0px, 400px, 0px, 400px; /* positions navbar */

}

/style

/head

body background=""

center

img src=""

font size="6"

div id="navBar"

a href=""Home/a

a href=""Info on our site/a

a href=""Products/a

a href=""Order Games!/a

/div

/font

/center

font size="5" color="white"

form name="odrFrm" action="" method="get"

br/

br/

Please enter your name:br/

input type="text"

name="inputName"

size="30"

maxlength="27"

value="Enter Name" /

br/

br/

Please enter your six diget pin for confirmation:

br/

input type="password"

name="passWrd"

size="5"

maxlength="6"

value="pswrd" /

br/

br/

scroll to and click on your credit card:

br/

select name="credit"

size="1"

multiple="multiple"

optionselect your card/option

optionmaster/option

optionexpress/option

optionvisa/option

optiondebit/option

/select

br/

br/

select your gender:

br/

input type="radio" name="gender" value="male" /

Malebr/

input type="radio" name="gender" value="female" /

Femalebr/

br/

br/

Enter your state and city initials:

input type="text"

name="inputPlace"

size="6"

maxlength="7"

value="AB, CD" /

br/

br/

Now enter your address:br/

input type="text"

name="inputAddress"

size="60"

maxlength="120"

value="Enter Address" /br/

br/

Check all items that you would like to order:

br/

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="SN" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="SN64" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="GC" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="NW" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PS" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PS2" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PS3" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="PSP" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="vB" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="XBX" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="XBX360" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="XBX360E" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="VB" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="GB" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="GBA" /

img src=""

input type="checkbox" name="chkGoods" value="DS" /

img src=""

br/

br/

Now please leave a comment on how well our website has worded for you:br/

textarea name="txtaComment" rows="5" cols="50"/textareabr/

br/

input type="submit"

name="btnSubmit"

value="Place order" /

/form

/font

/body

/html

(wanna know something funny? I actually typed all of that and I understand it! if you wanna have some fun, copy and paste everything from html to /html onto a notepad document and save it to your desktop as then double click on it)

after Rizo finished up he reviewed his work "not bad..." then the doors to the building opened up and Wynn waltzed right over to him "YOU!" she pointed at him, then Jordan ever so smoothly appeared next to her "hey hottie you come around 'cause you missed me so much?" she stomped on his toes and marched over to Rizo "you kept candy from me, not nice!" her angre only made her look more adorable, Rizo smiled and reached under his desk then pulled out a box of cookies "yea I know so here's to make it up to you" "COOOKIIEEES!" she lunged over the desk wall and tackled Rizo to the ground, then she stood up opened the box, pulled out a cookie, open her mouth, and took a big chomp out of it "AAAAHHHHWM!" munch munch munch! "ughhh... um... Wynn..." Wynn looked down only to realize she was standing on top of Rizo

"oops! Sowy!" she hopped off of him then giggled "ow..." Rizo slowly got up then dusted himself off "AAAAANNNYYYYWHHOOOOO! Let's go to the park later, I haven't gone in a while and I kinda ow you for making you leap across the city" Rizo said. Wynn smiled "*giggle* okies! Although it was pretty badass you gotta admit" "yea it was" Rizo chuckled.

...

after work, Rizo and Wynn were in one of the parks around town having a picnic, while their pokemon ran around playing, except for Kite who sat quietly at Wynn's side, whenever Rizo would glance at the Gardivoir she would return him with a glare -why do you hate me so much?- he thought to her -...- she thought – because I can see what you really are.- back, it had always been this way since Wynn first introduced them, Rizo wasn't sure why, but Kite had always held a grudge against him -oh well...- Rizo leaned back against a tree. -Filthy wicked being...- Kite thought to herself -he's got everyone fooled, but I can see into his heart, he desires self satisfaction and power above all else, and wont let anything get in his way, even if people have to get hurt, he may seem very kind, but in truth, he is a dark human, he's just very good at hiding it- she turned to look at her master "*sighs*" -even you... you pure hearted free spirit, even you can't sense the corruption festering inside of him, the darkness lurking in his heart...- she looked back at him -I can practically feel Arceus' wrath, Rizo allies himself with good people, and then uses them to his advantage, then casts them away when he doesn't need them... he may not have done that yet to anyone, but... I know that he would, he's just that kind of person... I can _feel_ it... he's... a bad person... someone... Arceus would want _dead_-, either that or this could be like the last time I misinterpreted someone. He could be the one to save my trainer when the time comes, or he really will kill her.

END OF CHAPTER!

So I hope everyone enjoys. I fixed the chapter. I was just really unsure if I had changed it for better or for worse the first time but then I realized that my ending sucked, so I am going to just twist The original authors ending to the point of nobody knowing how it will end… enjoy.


End file.
